Lo que hace un hombre por amor
by limm
Summary: AU.Itachi esta desesperado...su amada se ah ido! ahora debe hacer lo que sea por recuperarla....cuando digo lo que sea me refiero a lo que sea, incluso....vestirse de mujer? //ItachixTemari...las demas parejas seran reveladas conforme continue la historia
1. por amor se hace lo que sea

-por ultima vez no

Hola!! aquí yo publicando un nuevo fic( si ya se que aun no termino los otros pero ya los continuare pronto n.n)……esta vez es un fic de Naruto, mi primer fic de Naruto T-T…por lo que estoy muy emocionada espero que les guste es sobre Itachi y Temari…esta pareja me gusta mucho n.n ….pero también abran otras parejas….sin mas parloteo les dejo aquí el fic que lo disfruten!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes prestaditos, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 1 – por amor se hace lo que sea

...

-por ultima vez no!! no lo are!!- grito furioso un pelirrojo

- vamos no seas marica- le dijo un rubio mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro

- marica seré si lo ago! Y eso es lo que no quiero!!- le respondió el pelirrojo

-mira a Itachi!! Esta destrozado!! Acaso no tienes corazón Sasori- le dijo el rubio de nombre Deidara

- ya lo oíste no!!- respondió el nombrado

- eres un mal amigo! Ya olvidas cuando te ayudamos siempre que entras al baño de chicas por error!- le dijo Deidara

- fue una sola vez! Y ustedes me metieron ahí! Y no me ayudaron, me tomaron fotos mientras salía de ahí y luego les vendieron al periódico escolar- le recordó sasori

- oye te dimos una parte de lo que nos pagaron- dijo deidara

- claro esos tres centavos me fueron muy útiles- dijo sarcásticamente sasori

- eres un mal chico Sasori

- ya pareces Tobi hablando de esa manera

Mientras el pelirrojo y el rubio continuaban peleando el pelinegro de nombre Itachi permanecía en la misma posición de hace un rato, y todos sabían perfectamente que solo había una manera…o mejor dicho una persona que lo podía sacar de esa depresión….

- Temari porque me dejaste…...- susurro Itachi

_FLASH BACK_

_Era el ultimo día de clases y ya había acabado la ceremonia de graduación de secundaria todos estaban felices de al fin entrar a la preparatoria._

_Una pareja se encontraba en el patio de la escuela estaban a punto de pasar por algo que nadie desea….._

_- que pasa Temari porque tan seria acabamos de terminar la secundaria!! deberías estar feliz ya no veremos a los mismos horrendos profesores!_

_- Itachi…_

_- no es esplendido!! Eh oído que la preparatoria Konoha es genial!! Tiene piscina y muchos clubes deportivos! Nos podremos inscribir juntos en alguna actividad extra como arte o talvez cocina…la cocina es mas fácil _

_-Itachi…_

_- tan bien me dijeron que los profesores son todos unos bobos jaja se dejan manipular por los alumnos y todo eso_

_-Itachi…_

_- y casi no dejan tarea!.._

_-Itachi…_

_-mientras en vacaciones podremos pasarla juntos que te parece ir a la casa de playa de mis padres eh? No te parece genial!!...Claro que tendremos que llevar a mi tonto hermano menor…pero si llevas a los tuyos el no nos molestara ya que se la pasara jugando con e….._

_-Itachi!! Me voy de vuelta a Suna!!_

_- que?_

_- que me voy a Suna_

_- ooooh…- dijo triste Itachi_

_- lo siento fue idea de mi padre…-le respondió temari igual de triste_

_- pero no importa…_

_- ah?_

_- que no importa nos volveremos a reencontrar cuando empiecen las clases…y no te preocupes te escribiré todo el tiempo_

_- itachi…no entiendes verdad…._

_- claro que entiendo…te vas de vacaciones a Suna a ver a tu padre…pero no te preocupes ya nos veremos en cla….._

_Temari le tapo la boca con sus dedos_

_- itachi…..ya no voy a regresar a clases……me voy a Suna… para siempre_

_- que…pero…que hay de nosotros que va a pasar_

_- lo eh pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor es que…._

_-no!!_

_- no quiero que me estés esperando!! No entiendes nunca volveré!!_

_- no me importa!! Yo te voy a esperar..y si veo que no vuelves yo iré a buscarte!!_

_- itachi…por favor no hagas esto mas difícil- dijo temari con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-pero….- itachi le tomo las manos- yo te amo_

_Temari se quedo callada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas _

_- lo siento mucho- le dio un fugas beso y se fue dejando a itachi solo mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora el estaba ahí…en su casa de playa con dos de sus mejores amigos los cuales discutían por una idea que tuvo Deidara para que Itachi se reencontrara con Temari……el plan era bueno pero….muy complicado y si alguien se llegaba a enterar perderían la reputación que tenian, sin contar lo que les harían sus padres…

El plan consistía en ir hasta Suna e infiltrase en la escuela de Temari como unos alumnos nuevos de intercambio…cualquiera que escucharía ¿diría que hay de malo en ello? Bueno lo malo es que al padre de Temari no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterla a un internado exclusivo para mujeres…si para mujeres!! Asi que el plan de Deidara consistía en disfrazarse de mujeres y meterse en la escuela.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, lo que sea para recuperar a su amada temari y deidara también ya se había aburrido de no hacer nada interesante desde hace tiempo y esa escuela era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer nuevas chicas, el único problema era Sasori el se rehusaba a esa idea tan descabellada de sus amigos…. Tenian la opción de hacerlo lo dos solos pero el único que conocía y tenia una casa en Suna era Sasori asi que sin el estarían perdidos….Itachi estaba empezando a resignarse……pero no podía……no debía!

- vamos sasori hazlo por todos los años que tenemos de amistad- continuaba rogando Deidara

- mmmmm déjame pensar….. no!- respondió Sasori

- vamos Sasori piénsalo! Tu rodeado de chicas muy lindas y sexys! Que más quieres

- la idea sonaría bien si esas chicas no creerían que yo soy una de ellas- decía Sasori

- sasori- hablo por fin itachi…ya estaba desesperado y tenia que recurrir a medidas drásticas…chantaje- si no me haces este favor juro que te tomare fotos vergonzosas todo el año y las venderé al periódico siempre entendiste! Sin mencionar que me encargare de propagar rumores sobre ti!

- no lo arias- decía Sasori

- si lo hice antes lo are ahora- dijo itachi

- ush!!……esta bien, esta bien…pero! Con condiciones

- cuales…..

- numero uno las chicas lindas son para mi……numero dos no me pondrán un nombre estúpido que signifique florcita o nubecita y numero tres y la mas importante nunca pero nunca usare una falda!!

- mmmmm de acuerdo…pero lo de la falda recuerda que el uniforme lo exige- dijo Itachi

- no me importa aran cualquier cosa pero no falda!!

- esta bien ya veremos que se hace- dijo Deidara- ahora solo existe un problema

- cual- dijeron Sasori e Itachi a la vez

- no han pensado que le diremos a nuestros padres para que nos dejen ir hasta Suna ah una escuela de mujeres?- dijo Deidara

- rayos tienes razón- dijo Itachi

- lastima lo intentaron- dijo Sasori

- como que lastima! Ya encontrare la manera de convencer a mis padres- dijo Itachi- pero de que recupero a Temari recupero a Temari

- con mis padre no hay problema están tan preocupados con cuidar a mi hermanita y sus calificaciones que no le importa si me voy o no

- y por mi abuela tampoco…es mas desde hace tiempo quiere que regrese a Suna

- bien solo quedan mis padres….- Itachi suspiro- será mejor que valla ahora mismo

- suerte viejo- le dijo Deidara

- si suerte conociendo a tu padre quien sabe lo que pasara- dijo el pelirrojo

- gracias! sabes eso me anima mucho- dijo sarcástico Itachi

Itachi salio de su casa playera y se dirigio hacia una limosina negra que estaba en el estacionamiento de la playa

- de vuelta a casa por favor Kuruma- dijo Itachi mientras subía al auto

- como diga joven Itachi- dijo el chofer mientras daba marcha al auto

- bien la fase uno convencer a Sasori ya esta ahora fase dos convencer a mi padre y que mejor que mintiendo

MANSION UCHIHA

Itachi llego y se dirigio directamente a la oficina de su padre.

La familia Uchiha era una de las mas poderosas de la ciudad eran dueños de la UCHIHA CORP una empresa encargada de la creación de maquinas y robots.

Itachi toco antes de entrar

- Pase….- se escucho desde adentro la voz de su padre

--

Fugaku era el padre de Itachi, era un hombre serio y estricto se preocupaba por el bien de su empresa y porque sus hijos fueran los mejores

--

Itachi entro y ahí estaban su papá sentado en su silla y su mamá parada aun lado ambos se veían bastante molestos…la razón…Sasuke

--

Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi, el pequeño, el bebe, el chiquito de la familia pero también el mas travieso de toda ella…con tan solo once años era todo un revoltoso….sus padre no se querían imaginar como seria a los 16 asi que lo mejor era educarlo desde ahora

--

Itachi entro y lo primero que hizo fue golpear en la cabeza a Sasuke

- auch! …Mama!!- se quejo el menor de los Uchiha

- cuando no la niña acuseta!- dijo Itachi

- cállate idiota!- le respondió su hermano

- ya chicos dejen de pelear- dijo dulcemente la madre de ambos

- lo siento…-dijeron los dos a la vez

--

Mikoto Uchiha era todo lo contrario a Fugaku era dulce y alegre se preocupaba por que su familia permaneciera unida y porque sus hijos dejara de pelear tanto

--

- y ahora que hizo el tonto este – pregunto Itachi refiriéndose a Sasuke

- lo que va a hacer es romperte la cara…- dijo Sasuke mientras se subía a la silla para alcanzar a su hermano

- ya paren los dos!!- grito Fugaku – Itachi lo que sea que quieras dilo rápido que tenemos un asunto que tratar con tu hermano

- bueno….verán….como se los digo…..

- que pasa hijo te veo preocupado- dijo Mikoto mirando el rostro de su primogénito

- seguro ya embarazo a su novia…-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos

- Itachi eso es cierto!!- pregunto Fugaku mientras se paraba y golpeaba el escritorio

- que! Claro que no!! este tonto dice cualquier cosa!!- grito Itachi totalmente rojo mientras volvía a golpear a Sasuke en la cabeza

- auch!! Mama!!1

- te lo mereces por andar hablando asi!- dijo Mikoto mientras suspiraba de alivio…por un momento creyó lo que dijo el menor de lo Uchiha

- lo que pasa es que….me preguntaba si ….puedoiraSunaaestudiar!!- lo dijo tan rápido que nadie le entendió

- habla como hombre!- le dijo su padre

- no puede no es uno…- volvió a susurrar Sasuke

- te escuche tonto!- dijo Itachi

- ya basta!!... Sasuke fuera- dijo Mikoto

- pero quiero escuchar que quiere el idiota este- rogó Sasuke

- eh dicho fuera!- dijo Mikoto mientras señalaba la puerta con un dedo

A regañadientes Sasuke abandono la habitación

- ahora si hijo que querías?- pregunto Fugaku con l misma seriedad de siempre

- verán me preguntaba si puedo ir a Suna a estudiar…..

- creí que querías ir a la preparatoria aquí en Konoha….ahí están todos tus amigos- dijo Mikoto

- bueno…ellos también irán ahí….es que Sasori tiene que ir por petición de su abuela…y Deidara va por…negocios familiares…. Y si un Uchiha reside en Suna seria una oportunidad perfecta para que la empresa se extienda por otros lugares- dijo Itachi mientras trataba de buscar mas ideas para convencer a su padre

- mmm no es mala idea….. pero a que escuela iras….

- eto…..no recuerdo el nombre ahora …pero no te preocupes le diré a Yurika que se encarge del papeleo…solo necesito que firmes el permiso y nada mas

- y donde vas a vivir?- pregunto Mikoto preocupada

- en la casa de los abuelos de Sasori mientras espero a que comiencen las clases…luego viviré en la escuela…es que verán es un internado

- mmmm no recuerdo que halla internados mixtos o de varones en Suna…solo recuerdo que esta el internado Josei que es solo para mujeres como es obvio- dijo Fugaku mientras miraba fijamente a Itachi

- que!? Ah! es que es un colegio reciente…. Pero descuida es el mejor de todos – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa- y que dicen….me dan el permiso

- bueno tienes razón en parte con eso de la empresa y si dices que es la mejor de todo Suna….por mi esta bien

- por mi también pero promete que vas a escribir siempre y a llamar también!

- claro mama! Muchas gracias a los dos! Ahora mismo le diré a Yurika que haga todo el papeleo de inmediato!!- dijo Itachi feliz de que por fin ya no hubiera nada que impidiera ver a su amada Temari……..o eso creía el

Detrás de la puerta un pelinegro escuchaba todo mediante un vaso y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro…..

--

--

Luego de que Itachi le dijera a Yurika ,la secretaria de la familia, que se encargara de hacer el papeleo de intercambio a la escuela de Suna….lo bueno de esa chica era de que no hacia preguntas y no los acusaba a el ni a Sasuke cuando hacían algo malo, asi que Itachi confió en ella para que no le dijera que se estaba inscribiendo en una escuela de chicas, a lo mejor ni cuenta se daba la pobre era tan despistada………

Ahora Itachi se encuentra en casa de Deidara junto a este y a Sasori….. ninguno tuvo problema con que les dieran permiso para cambiarse de escuela ahora solo quedaba esperar la confirmación de los abuelos de Sasori para que sus dos amigos se quedaran ahí durante las dos semanas de vacaciones que quedaban

- Oigan y en que momento haremos "el cambio"?- pregunto Sasori

- Un día antes del comienzo de las clases- dijo Deidara

- alguno de ustedes tiene idea de cómo cambiarle el físico a un hombre para que parezca mujer?- pregunto el pelirrojo nuevamente

- eh….. yo no- dijo Itachi

- yo menos…pero solo seria ponernos maquillaje y peinarnos como niña- dijo Deidara

- y si quedamos mal y se dan cuenta de que somos hombres?- volvió a preguntar Sasori

- tu estas buscando cualquier excusa para no hacerlo verdad?- le dijo Deidara

- espera Deidara, el tiene razón….si no nos vemos muy femeninos se podrían dar cuenta…- dijo Itachi pensativo

- y que podemos hacer?- pregunto Deidara

- pedirle ayuda a alguien que sepa de cosas de chicas…..como a una chica….- dijo Itachi

- y que chica querrá ayudarnos sin delatarnos?- pregunto Sasori

-….la mas bella de esta casa ya llego!!

En la entrada estaba una niña de unos once años …… era la hermana menor de Deidara, Ino

--

Ino era una niña muy linda de cabello rubio como el de su hermano pero el de ella era un rubio mucho mas claro…. Se peinaba con una cola de caballo alta y un mechón tapándole el ojo derecho….ella era como una mini Deidara versión femenina

--

- tu crees que ella……- dijo misteriosamente Sasori

- talvez solo seria cuestión de pedírselo de buena manera…….- dijo Itachi

- de que hablan fenómenos

- oye Ino….linda Ino- dijo Itachi mientras sonreía seductoramente

- que quieres- pregunto la chica mientras que se veía en un espejo que estaba en la sala

- no te gustaría ayudarnos a hacer algo muy divertido – dijo Itachi

Ino lo miro totalmente extrañada, como si mirara a una cucaracha aplastada

- no!- dijo cortante la chica- mejor voy a mi habitación!- y dicho esto subió las escaleras y luego se pudo escuchar un portazo

- creo que lo malinterpreto- dijo Itachi

- yo la convenceré…-dijo Deidara mientras subía

Pasaron unos minutos en los que de esa habitación se escucharon risas y gritos y luego Deidara bajaba junto a una sonriente Ino

- esta bien cambie de opinión los voy a ayudar ah cambiar de sexo!! Jajajaja- dijo la rubia mientras reía

Itachi se acerco a Deidara y le pregunto al oído

- como la convenciste?

- le dije de que se trataba y también le prometí algo…..

- que cosa…

- algo sin importancia…pero dile a tu hermano que hoy tiene una cita con Ino en la heladería del centro

Itachi estuvo a punto de decirle como se le ocurrió prometerle eso sabiendo que Sasuke no lo haría, pero fue interrumpido por Ino

- oigan quieren que los cambien ahora mismo?- pregunto la pequeña rubia

- no! veras…. las clases son en dos semanas y el cambio seria un día antes…- explico Itachi

- y como quieren que los cambie si ustedes estarán en Suna y yo aquí en Konoha- dijo Ino

- tiene razón….-dijo Sasori

- y si solo nos explicas como hacerlo!- dijo Deidara

- no creo que con el minúsculo cerebro que tienen puedan hacerlo…quedaran como un trío de chicas mutantes!! Que pensara la gente de Suna!! Que todas las chicas en Konoha somos asi!! No, que horror!!

- entonces que vamos a hacer- dijo Itachi empezando a desesperarse

- ni modo tendrán que llevarme – dijo Ino con calma

- que!!- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez

- que tendrán que llevarme! Acaso no escucharon!

- no te pienso llevar!

- entonces le diré a papa que van a ir a Suna disfrazados de chicas solo para que Itachi recupere a su novia- dijo Ino mientras enseñaba su celular amenazadoramente – ya me imagino los periódicos!! Hijo del empresario mas rico es travesti- dijo la rubia refiriéndose a Itachi

- no lo ara!!- dijo Itachi

- o los otros!! El nieto de la respetada ex ministra de Suna Chiyo, ama los vestidos!!- se burlo Ino refiriéndose a Sasori

- Deidara detén a tu hermana!!- grito Sasori

- o este seria el mejor en mi opinión!! Escándalo en la empresa Yamanaka el chico que parecía chica en realidad prefiere ser una!! Jajajaja- se reía la pequeña Yamanaka

- ya basta Ino!- grito Deidara

- me llevaras a Suna?- pregunto la chica

- no

- alo- dijo Ino al celular- papi!! si soy yo tu princesa solo quería decirte que….

- esta bien esta bien te llevaremos!- dijo Itachi

- que te quiero mucho papi adiós!-Ino colgó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

- te llevaremos…pero recuerda esto no le dirás nada a nadie entendiste!!

- si si lo que sea…..- dijo la rubia emocionada

- porque tanto afán por ir a Suna hermanita? Creí que te querrías quedar aquí a estudiar con Sasuke

- porque eh escuchado que hay ropa linda allá y además si me voy y luego de un año lejos Sasuke-kun de seguro me abra extrañado y entonces cuando yo regrese el me esperara con los brazos abiertos para decirme que le hice mucha falta y que me veo mejor con ese bronceado!!- decía Ino emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban

- yo creo que Sasuke va hacer una fiesta en cuanto se entere de que te vas- dijo Sasori

- al menos me quita el peso de pedirle a Sasuke que salga con ella- suspiro Itachi

- lo de la cita sigue en pie- dijo Ino poniéndose seria de pronto

- que!! Pero nos vamos mañana!!

- ya lo se…..la cita será hoy en la noche en el restaurante de comida italiana que esta en el centro…será mi despedida con Sasuke-kun!!- grito emocionada la Yamanaka- a las 8 que venga a recogerme!- y dicho esto se fue a su habitación a llamar a todo el mundo y decir que tenia una cita con Sasuke

Una vez se fue Itachi exploto

- me dijiste que era el viernes!!1

-lo se!! Ella cambio todo!!- se defendió el rubio

-y que voy a hacer!! No se si convenceré a Sasuke en menos de dos horas!!- dijo desesperado el pelinegro

-ruégale….

- genial ahora debo rogarle favores a mi estúpido hermano……todo sea por volver a ver a mi amada Temari- dijo Itachi con voz melancólica

- bueno que esperas!! Como dijiste tienes menos de dos horas…. y para convencer a tu hermano de salir con Ino necesitaras por lo menos una ve rápido!!- le dijo Deidara

- tienes razón!! Adiós chicos!!- Itachi salio corriendo pero cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo y los volteo a ver- oigan…..gracias por hacer todo esto por mi…si fueran otros me hubieran dejado en todo esto solo….gracias chicos

- no importa hermano…no soportábamos verte asi tan alicaído… además me imagino que Temari también estará asi y ella también es nuestra amiga no querríamos verlos sufrir a ninguno de los dos

- lo que dijo la barbie es cierto Itachi….aunque me chantajeaste no iba a soportar ver tu cara de tristeza todo el año

- gracias….creo…..bueno me voy adiós!!- y salio corriendo hacia su casa

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

Sasuke estaba en su habitación frente a su computadora tecleando algunas cosas

- veamos….mmmm…como lo pondría….ya se!!...escuelas privadas en Suna- dijo mientras al mismo tiempo lo escribía en la maquina- quince resultados….mmm veamos…..cual de estas son internados……… solo la escuela Josei y la universidad Hen de científicos….ha! lo sabia!! El tonto de mi hermano esta planeando algo!! Pero que puede ser….mmmm

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Itachi muy agitado

- no sabes tocar acaso!! Que tal si estaba desnudo o algo asi!!- grito furioso Sasuke

- te da vergüenza que el mundo vea tus pequeñeces acaso?- pregunto itachi con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

- cállate!! y lárgate!!

- no quiero te quiero pedir un………- itachi hizo una mueca y luego dijo en voz baja – un favor

Sasuke alcanzo a escuchar y ahora el tenia la sonrisa

- valla tu pidiéndome un favor…debes estar desesperado…pero sea lo que sea no! ahora lárgate

- espera! Solo quiero que salgas con Ino hoy es todo

- oh! Ya que lo pones asi…..no!! adiós

- pero…..

- mama!! Itachi esta invadiendo mi espacio nuevamente!!

- pareces niñita!

-y desde cuando me pides favores de parte de esa rubia loca?

- porque ella me ara un favor y yo le dije que tu saldrías con ella a cam…..- Itachi se callo de pronto pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decir- eso no te importa!!

Sasuke se quedo callado unos segundos analizando lo que su hermano dijo….el le pidió un favor a Ino….para ver a Ino lo mas probable es que primero fue a ver a Deidara y lo mas seguro es que Sasori estaba con ellos….asi que si le pidieron un favor a Ino tanto que Itachi tuvo que recurrir a pedirle ayuda a el….debía ser algo muy importante y secreto……….asi que si habría una posibilidad de que Ino se habría enterado de "ese plan" y pidió a cambio salir con el……

- ha soy un genio- pensó Sasuke- ahora solo tengo que preguntarle a Ino que planean mi hermano y sus amigos….no creo que me niegue algo a mi- pensaba Sasuke con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara

- oye que te pasa?...Sasuke? Sasuke!!- Itachi grito en su oído

- imbécil que te pasa me puedes dejar sordo sabes!!

- es que estabas ahí parado con una cara de tonto …….bueno siempre tienes esa cara

- cállate idiota……oye a que hora y donde quiere Ino que nos reunamos?

- iras??- pregunto curioso Itachi por el cambio de actitud de su hermano

-si…. estuve pensando y me dije: esta será la ultima estupidez de tu hermano hay que cumplirla luego tendré todo un año libre de Itachi……eso será genial

- claro……bueno a las 8 el el 'Buon gusto' dijo que seas puntual….y por favor trátala lo mejor que puedas de acuerdo- pidió Itachi

- no te preocupes será la mejor cita de su vida….ahora lárgate me voy a cambiar- dijo Sasuke mientras empujaba a su hermano mayor fuera de su habitación- ahora sabré que planeas tonto hermano- se dijo a si mismo Sasuke luego se arreglo para su 'cita' con Ino

Itachi se quedo pensativo….desde cuándo su hermano accedía a algo tan fácil……………………………………….claro!! como no se le ocurrió!! Tenia que llamar a Deidara lo mas rápido posible y advertirle o su plan para recuperar a su amada estaba en peligro!!

EN EL "BOUN GUSTO"

Ino estaba emocionada….por fin tendría una cita con Sasuke-kun!!. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo ni muy elegante ni muy casual una blusa blanca y una falda morada con unas sandalias blancas y su cabello con su habitual peinado

Entro al restaurante y vio a Sasuke en una de las mesas sentado….se veía tan sexy!! Se acerco tratado de mantener la calma………pero no pudo

- sasuke–kun!!- Gritó captando la atención de todos en ellos- sabría que vendrías!!

- si Ino……..porque no te sientas estas llamando la atención- dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba y le ponía la silla a Ino la cual se sentó

- y que ordenamos- pregunto la rubia

- lo que tú quieras linda- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa seductora

- Sasuke-kun! Que cosas dices- le dijo la rubia mientras sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rosa

- solo la verdad ….

Luego de que ordenaron y empezaron a comer Sasuke creyó que ya era la hora de empezar a hacer sus investigaciones

- oye Ino linda…..te puedo hacer una pregunta

- claro lo que tu quieras Sasuke-kun!

- porque le pediste a Itachi que yo salga contigo….cuando generalmente tu lo haces personalmente

- claro…y siempre te niegas- dijo la chica indignada

- porque estaba ocupado en….asuntos importantes….pero ahora estoy aquí lo vez….solo quiero saber porque se lo pediste a Itachi

- porque………ya que tu siempre te negabas quise ver si tu hermano te convencía de hacerlo- mintió nerviosamente Ino

- puede que allá parte de verdad en eso……pero para que mi hermano me pida un favor tan desesperadamente debe de haber algo que lo impulse a hacerlo……me pregunto si tu me lo podrías decir…..Ino- Sasuke lo dijo tan seductoramente que Ino estaba a punto de decirle todos la verdad acerca de que su hermano y sus amigos iban a vestirse de mujeres….pero recordó las palabras de Deidara antes de salir

FLASH BACK

Ino saltaba de alegría por toda la casa mientras se arreglaba para su cita son Sasuke cuando estaba lista para salir su hermano le impidió el paso en la puerta

- quítate rarito! Llegare tarde a mi cita con Sasuke-kun!!- chillo Ino

- mira lo que encontré hermanita - le dijo mientras le mostraba una foto

- aahhh!! De donde sacaste eso!!- dijo Ino totalmente espantada por lo que veía

- de tu diario- dijo tranquilamente Deidara

- leíste mi diario!!

- puaj no! para que arruinar mis bellos ojos con tus secretos tontos

- no son tontos!! Ahí están todos mis pensamientos mas privados y profundos

- todos tus pensamientos giran en torno a Sasuke-kun!!- dijo Deidara imitando la voz de su hermana

- cállate!! dime que piensas hacer con esa foto

- Itachi me acaba de llamar….cree que Sasuke sospecha algo…asi que este es el trato niña….Sasuke se entera de algo por parte tuya… o sea que si tu directamente vas y se lo dices…todo el mundo vera a la verdadera Ino- dijo el rubio con un todo dramático

- eso es chantaje!!

- y lo que tu hiciste no lo fue

- yo….eso…..esta bien!! evitare que se me escape algo acerca de esto frente a Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino- ahora ya me dejas ir!!

- perfecto y si te pregunta algo…….que aras?

- negare todo…

-por mas sexy que sea la sonrisa que te ponga entendiste??

- si si…ahora déjame pasar que llegare tarde!!

- adelante- dijo Deidara mientras le habría la puerta

FIN FLASH BACK

- Ino? Ino que tienes? – pregunto Sasuke al ver la cara de su cita tan perdida

- que? Nada nada estoy bien- dijo Ino mientras sonreía

- y me dirás – dijo con una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras

- hay no!! la sonrisa seductora….no puedo bajo esto!! Soy demasiado bella para este tipo de cosas…..que ago que ago!! La foto!! Pero y esa sonrisa ahhh!! Me vuelvo loca…..- pensó angustiada la rubia

- Ino?

- no!! no se nada de nada Sasuke-kun los siento- dijo Ino de golpe

- enserio Ino…..no me estas mintiendo verdad….-dijo entono sensual junto con la sonrisa

- hay!! Sasuke-kun!! Hay algo que planean Itachi mi hermano y Sasori!! Pero no se de que se trata en serio!!- dijo Ino

- mmmm que lastima ….y yo que pensé que tal vez me podrías ir contando mientras bailábamos una canción muy lenta- lo dijo tan lentamente que Ino no resistía

- e-e-en serio Sasuke no se nada…..

- pero….

- mira!! yo iré a Suna con ellos….pero en serio no se nada de lo que planean lo juro!!- lloriqueo Ino

- bueno que te parece si tu me das…mmm no ce….información desde Suna?

- información??

- si linda Ino….dices que no sabes nada…. Asi que mientras estés allá quiero que observes cualquier cosa rara que suceda con esos tres y me la digas

Ino lo pensó un rato…..Deidara dijo que no dijera nada del plan en la cita…no dijo nada acerca de hacerlo desde Suna... y se lo estaba pidiendo Sasuke-kun!! Entre el y su tonto hermano estaba ganando Sasuke….

- pero yo estaré allá y tu acá como quieres que te la envié??

- por Internet o me llamas

- para eso tendrías que darme tu celular…y tu correo

- claro claro aquí están- le dijo el pelinegro dándole un papel

Ino no lo podía creer!! Por fin tendría el celular de Sasuke y su correo electrónico!! Esas dos cosas eran muy difíciles de conseguir…. La victoria en su balanza era de Sasuke Uchiha

- de acuerdo! Te daré información si es que veo algo sospechoso – dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

- perfecto- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora si estúpido hermano sabré que demonios planeas y de esa manera mama y papa me verán a mi como el mejor hijo- pensó el menor de los Uchiha

Luego de que terminaran de comer y de que Sasuke se negara a bailar con Ino ,con la excusa de que tenia que regresar temprano a casa por un asunto personal, el pelinegro estaba en su habitación pensando en como festejaría cuando castigaran por primera vez a Itachi….cuando el ultimo entro

- regresaste!!- grito el mayor

- no tonto aun estoy en la calle- dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke

- y que tal la cita??- pregunto curioso Itachi

- aburrida….Ino es tan molestosa se paso todo el rato abrasándome y diciendo que son muy lindo…..lo mismo de siempre- dijo Sasuke

- ya veo…..Ino no dijo algo extraño?

- como que?

- no se!! Algo fuera de lo común….algo que implique a su hermano y a alguien mas?- pregunto Itachi

- no...porque tanta curiosidad?

- por nada por nada!!- ya me voy adiós estúpido hermano- y dicho esto Itachi salio de la habitación….podía estar mas tranquilo al parecer Ino no dijo nada….o si no sauce ya habría ido directo a su padre a contarle…a si que llamo a Deidara para decirle que aun no era necesario usar el chantaje que había preparado...luego de llamar a su rubio amigo se fue a dormir….ese día fue muy agotador para el….pero los demás serian peores………….

CONTINUARA

...

N/A: y que tal?? Que les parece….espero que les guste…como verán a partir de aquí empezara toda la acción del fic n.n….

Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia , déjenme un review n.n ……cuando digo sugerencia me refiero a los amables y lindos comentarios sugiriéndome cosas que mejorar….no a los que hacen que uno se moleste y deje de escribir….asi que si no te gusta…simplemente no lo leas….no hay razón para empezar a criticar todo de todo…..bueno espero entiendan n.n …..perdón si hay faltas de ortografía... y sin mas me despido hasta el próximo cap n,n

Bye!!

Atte

limm

...


	2. por amor te subes a un avión

n

_n.n hola!! Aquí limm muy feliz por la acogida de su fic n.n pensé que nadie lo leería T-T …pero si lo leyeron y eso me hace feliz…gracias por los coments y aquí el segundo cap del fic…con una pequeña intervención de los chicos al final y un adelanto del próximo cap….aquí ta!! Gracias x too!! Los kiero muxo!! _

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes prestaditos para dar a conocer mis locas ideas, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

…………

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 2 – por amor te subes a un avión

………

Corría desesperadamente , la falda le ventilaba partes que nunca antes se habían ventilado, en el camino vio a una pelirroja y una rubia que lo animaban a correr, cundo al fin llego….su meta… la tomo de la mano y le dio la vuelta

- Temari!... vine por ti….

- ah?- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba extraño

- soy yo Itachi….solo que me veo diferente…pero eso no importa vine a verte y a decirte que te amo…no te pienso perder…por eso planee todo esto para que………- Itachi iba a continuar pero Temari reía histéricamente

- por favor!!- dijo la chica entre risas- creo que te deje bien claro que lo nuestro se había acabado…perdiste tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí…además ahora que veo tus gustos…- dijo señalando la falda que el chico traía- creo que hice bien en dejar a un mariquita como tu…Itachi por favor, despierta!!- le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla

- pero….

- ya oíste… despierta!!

-no……Temari…..yo…

- despierta!

-no……noo!!

- Itachi despierta!!

- noooooooo!!- el chico trataba de desenredarse de las sabanas y en el intento cayo al suelo

- que tonto…..

Itachi logro al fin quitarse las sabanas del cuerpo y lo primero que vio fue a su querido hermano parado frente a el con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-quien es Temari?- le pregunto el menor mientras se sentaba en el colchón

- que te importa….y lárgate nadie te invito a sentarte aquí!- Itachi se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas…al parecer eran como las diez de la mañana

- crees que me encanta estar aquí?- se defendió Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermano- mamá me mando a que te levantara…tus amigos los raros están abajo esperándote...

- bien ya lo dijiste…ahora largo!... me voy a cambiar y no quiero que te sientas celoso de lo que no tienes- le dijo Itachi burlonamente

- que risa….- el chico salio de la habitación dejando solo a Itachi

- que pesadilla….- pensó Itachi mientras se vestía-…espero que no se haga realidad….según Tobi los sueños se hacen realidad si no los cuentas antes del mediodía….pero Tobi es un tonto….no debo creerle….

--

EN LA SALA DE LA MANSION UCHIHA

-..y entonces me dio palmaditas en el rostro y me dijo que despertara y lo hice y ahí estaba el tonto de mi hermano!!…..fue horrible!!…- Itachi le contaba a Sasori el sueño que había tenido mientras el pelirrojo solo estaba sentado a su costado leyendo un libro

- sabes Itachi….es muy interesante eso pero…..porque me lo cuentas….eso de contar los sueños es cosa de chicas- dijo Sasori mientras continuaba su lectura

- pero recuerda que a partir de ahora empezaremos a aprender como ser unas…- le recordó Deidara mientras continuaba su exploración de los millones de canales en la TV de los Uchiha

- ni me lo recuerdes……- el pelirrojo cerro su libro y suspiro…- por cierto mis abuelos aceptaron que nos instalemos en su casa hasta que empiecen las clases….dijeron que estarían encantados de tener a su querido nieto de vuelta…lo bueno es que yo me encargo de mis estudios con el dinero de mis padres…así que no tuve que decirles a que escuela voy…recuerden que ella conoce cada colegio importante de Suna…- comento Sasori mirando el programa de títeres que en ese momento Deidara sintonizaba- déjalo ahí….

- eso es para niños….- dijo el rubio cambiando a uno de manualidades con arcilla-..en cuanto a mi mis padres también aceptaron que yo e Ino vallamos allá……aunque papa no fue fácil….hacia demasiadas preguntas…pero al final lo logramos..solo basto los ojitos de cachorrito de la princesita y papá callo rendido…

- ahora solo hay que esperar…..saldremos en la tarde para llegar y descansar…al día siguiente empezaremos a investigar- dijo Itachi

-investigar que?- pregunto Deidara

- como ser chicas….- dijo Sasori tratando de quitarle el control de la televisión….

- ooohh….no se preocupe la chica mas chica viene con nosotros y nos ayudara mucho….y así podremos disfrutar de los atractivos de Suna…en especial de las chicas- dijo Deidara sonriendo pervertidamente..

- yo creo que estaremos tan artos de las chicas que ya no tendremos ganas de mas…..- suspiro Sasori logrando al fin quitarle el control al rubio….

- a veces pienso que no eres hombre…..- dijo Deidara recibiendo un golpe del pelirrojo y provocando una carcajada del Uchiha

--

AEROPUERTO DE KONOHA

La voz de una mujer anunciaba que los pasajeros del próximo vuelo a Suna tenían diez minutos para abordar el avión…..apenas escucharon el anuncio Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Ino tomaron su equipaje y se despidieron de sus familiares..

- cuídate mucho bebe…..- decía una hermosa mujer rubia mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a Deidara

- mamá…no soy bebe…ya suéltame me avergüenzas!!...- decía el chico mientras trataba de safarse de su madre

- tonterías…para mi siempre serás el pequeño Deidi….y ahora que te vas no puedo evitar despedirme de la manera mas cariñosamente posible…así que toma mi cariño Deidi bebe!!- la mujer lo abrazo tan fuerte que el pobre "Deidi" ya estaba morado

Itachi reía en voz baja mientras su amigo era asfixiado por el amor de su madre, pero dejo de sonreír en cuanto vio a la suya acercarse…

- mamá….

- no te preocupes no te are lo mismo….aunque tenia pensado hacerlo….- dijo Mikoto Uchiha mientras sonreía- por favor cuídate mucho… y escribe siempre- le dio un beso en la frente y un calido abrazo

- gracias mamá….no vas a llorar verdad…me voy a Suna no a la guerra…..

- para una madre el ver a su hijo alejarse es muy buen motivo para llorar….- dijo la madre de Deidara dramáticamente, mientras continuaba con el abrazo de su hijo

- y a mi que me parta un rayo??...- dijo Ino mientras hacia un puchero y se volteaba resentida

- mi princesa!! Claro que no!!- la mujer ahora fue con Ino, mientras Deidara volvía a su color normal- a ti también te voy a extrañar mucho- la abrazo igual que a Deidara mientras que Ino le devolvía el abrazo

- lo se mamá!! Ya no tendré a la mujer que me ayuda a escoger la ropa cuando vamos de compras…y en cambio estaré con el asesino de la moda que se hace llamar mi hermano!!

- calma bebe….pero tu quisiste ir…..porque no te quedas mi vida…..- la mujer soltó a la rubia y la miro a los ojos, Ino solo miro a su amado Sasuke que le guiñaba un ojo y el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas

- no mamá….además…allá hay ropa muy linda y te traeré mucha!!...y te dije que puedes ir a verme cuando quieras…incluso podemos ir de comprar juntas y pasar nuestro anhelado tiempo de madre eh hija – dijo sonriente Ino

- tienes razón princesa!!- la mujer volvió al abrazo- ya estas creciendo no puedo creer que ahora tu me des esos sermones….- agarro a Deidara y lo abrazo junto a Ino- los voy a extrañar mucho!!

- mama!! Tu amor nos mata!!- gritaron los rubios mientras todos alrededor los miraban extrañados……definitivamente los Yamanaka eran muy extraños….pero divertidos

Una voz anunciando la ultima llamada a los pasajeros del avión a Suna, hizo que terminaran de una buena vez con sus despedidas, así que Itachi se despidió de su madre y de la madre de Deidara, los padres de Sasori no estaban en el país en ese momento por lo que el chico estaba solo, no importaba mucho el ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo la mayoría del tiempo, pero no quiere decir que no los quiera, ellos ya lo habían llamado antes para despedirse de el y decirle que se cuidara y todas las cosas que dicen los padres al despedirse, así que solo se conformo con decirle adiós a las madres de sus amigos que siempre lo cuidaban como un hijo mas, en cuanto a Ino se despidió de las dos señoras y cuando llego a Sasuke…..Itachi y Deidara tuvieron que intervenir ya que la chica no lo soltaba…

- adiós Sasuke-kun!! Te prometo que regresare!!

- por favor no….- murmuro el chico mientras su fan era arrastrada por el hermano de esta..

Itachi se estaba yendo cuando la dulce voz de su madre lo detuvo

- no te vas a despedir de tu hermano Sasuke…mira que no lo veras en un año….- le dijo Mikoto mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo empujaba hacia Itachi

- pero mama…..- replico el menor

- sin peros…ahora despídete de el…tu igual Itachi….- dijo la pelinegra cuando al fin llego junto a Itachi

- adiós….- murmuro entre dientes Sasuke mientras miraba a un costado…

- si….adiós…- Itachi hablo del mismo modo que su hermano..luego de que su madre lo obligara a la humillación se disponía a irse cuando a Mikoto se le ocurrió otra idea…

-abrásense….

-que!!- gritaron los dos pelinegros mientras miraban a su madre como si fuera una loca..

- ya oyeron abrásense…-- dijo calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos

- pero…mama!!- se quejo el mayor

- quieres perder tu avión?...- le recordó Mikoto mientras señalaba el reloj que estaba cerca de ahí

- no!!...- Itachi miro a su hermano que lo miraba con ambos ojos muy abiertos….a si que se acerco tratando de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible….

- y que dure al menos tres segundos…- dijo Mikoto

Itachi gruño y abrió los brazos logrando así el tan ansiado abrazo que su madre tanto quería……en cuanto a Sasuke solo trataba de soltarse……..de pronto un has de luz hizo que el hermoso abrazo terminase…

- eso fue un flash??...- pregunto Itachi

- lo siento es que esto no es muy común…- dijo Mikoto sosteniendo una cámara

-borraras eso verdad mama!?- grito Sasuke..

- no….ahora corre hijo o perderás el avión…

Itachi aun en shock por todo lo que le acababa de pasar, tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo a abordar su avión…lo ultimo que vio de Konoha era a su tonto hermano luchando por quitarle la cámara fotográfica a su madre mientras la mamá de Deidara reía a un lado…..

…………………………………………

INTERIOR DEL AVIÓN

Una de las aeromozas se paseaba por el pasillo del avión, mientras se encargaba de preguntarle a los pasajeros si necesitaban algo….mientras tanto Deidara se movía impaciente en su asiento..

- a que hora llegamos?- pregunto el rubio mirando alrededor nervioso

- ni siquiera hemos despegado- dijo Sasori desde el asiento de adelante

-lo se eso me preocupa….creen que halla alguna falla en el avión y que en pleno viaje se caiga…- dijo Deidara mientras se ponía pálido

- que paranoico…- dijo el Uchiha que estaba junto a Sasori

- no es eso….es que….eto…….tenemos que llegar rápido a Suna!! Si eso!! Y así…más rápido veras a Temari….- respondió el rubio

- lo que pasa es que Deidi le tiene pánico a las alturas…y a las aeromozas….- explico la pequeña rubia mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado

- eso no es cierto!!...bueno..lo de las alturas un poco…pero lo de las aeromozas no!! Yo amo a las aeromozas!!- grito el rubio…pero lo que no sabia era de que una de las aeromozas…un poco gordita y pasadita de edad se encontraba detrás de el…

- y yo amo a los niños tan lindos como tu!!- le dijo la mujer mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas al rubio….luego de esta acción la mujer continuo su trabajo…

-eso fue aterrador…- dijo Ino mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara a su hermano que se había quedado helado del susto…

-atención por favor- se escucho una voz- les habla su capitán…

- seguro para decirnos que el avión esta apunto de explotar y vamos a morir todos!!- dijo Deidara recuperándose del shock anterior…pero entrando a uno nuevo

- quieres calmarte barbie….- le dijo Sasori- solo dará las indicaciones para el viaje…nunca as viajado en avión o que….

- no….mi hermanito siempre se quedaba en casa cuando yo y mama viajábamos…y nunca quiso visitar a los abuelos…. A si que técnicamente esta es la primera vez que Deidi esta en un avión….- dijo Ino mientras se miraba las uñas…- diablos…esta ya esta partida….necesito mi bolso de maquillaje…- dijo la rubia mientras se paraba a tomar su bolso del porta equipaje

-Ino siéntate…y Deidara…no puedo creer que nunca hallas viajado en avión!!- le dijo Itachi mientras volteaba a verlo…- eso no es posible!!

- eso significa que la vez que dijiste que estabas de vacaciones en otro país….no era verdad!!...- pregunto Sasori

- no quiso ir….se quedo en casa solo….además en esos días había una de las aburridas funciones de marionetas a la que tu lo invitases- le dijo Ino al pelirrojo- y no quiso ir….es por eso que dijo que estaba de vacaciones….- noo!! Olvide mi brillo de uñas!!

- o sea que yo me tuve que aburrir por ti…- le reprocho Itachi al rubio

- estoy aquí…y eso ofende…- dijo Sasori- y no son aburridas!! Es solo que ustedes no comprenden el verdadero arte del teatro marionetastico….- dicho esto Sasori se volteo y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

- no sabia que Sasori era alguien tan resentido….- dijo Ino mientras guardaba su bolso- que raro….aunque algo lindo…

- cuando se meten con las marionetas Sasori es capas hasta de hacer berrinches y golpear a la gente….créeme ya lo hemos pasado….- dijo Deidara ya mas calmado

-existe la palabra marionetastico??- pregunto el pelinegro

- y eso es todo lo que les informa, les hablo su capitán que tengan un buen viaje- la voz del capitán se apago y una de las aeromozas empezó a dar las instrucciones necesarias para el viaje

-oye Deidi….subes mi bolso al porta equipaje?- le dijo Ino sonriente…pero Deidara no la escuchaba- Deidi?...Deidara!!

-quieres callarte!! Trato de escuchar las indicaciones!!- le grito el rubio a su hermana

- te las diré luego…ahora pon arriba mi bolso!!- dijo furiosa la menor por lo que Deidara agarro con molestia el bolso y lo tiro

- feliz?

-no!! Sonó como si se hubiera roto algo….talvez fue el labial rojo carmín coralino….o el índigo escarlata pardo…..eres un tonto!!

- cállate…a ver…como demonios se pone esto…- decía el rubio mientras sostenía el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento…- Itachi ven y ayúdame!!

- no puedo pararme ya vamos a despegar…- dijo el Uchiha

- maldición no quiero morir…..Ino ayúdame con esto….

- no- dijo la rubia mientras hacia puchero

- oh! Por favor…tienes miles de labiales…

- el rojo carmín coralino y el índigo escarlata pardo eran ediciones limitadas!!- le reprocho su hermana

- no se diferencian en nada ambos son rojos!!...ayúdame y t comprare todos los labiales rojos que quieras de acuerdo?

- mmm….y ropa?

- y ropa!! Pero ya que ya vamos a despegar!!

- hay! Solo debes meter esto aquí y click!, lo ves…haces drama por cosas bobas

El avión despego normalmente….bueno con un rubio gritando cosas sin sentido pero lograron calmarlo…ahora el vuelo se encuentra en marcha.

- a que hora dan la comida?- pregunto Deidara

- solo piensas en comida, comida y comida!!- le dijo la rubia

- perdóname…pero al menos ya si pienso!!

- que has querido decir!!

-oigan ya basta!!- el pelinegro intervino en la pelea- están molestando a los demás pasajeros…ya cálmense!!

- no quiero seguir viajando junto a el!- grito Ino- prefiero a Sasori…mírenlo esta así callado desde que insultamos a sus ridículos puppets!

-oh no….Itachi observo al pelirrojo preparándose para la batalla que se armaría…pero para suerte de todos…Sasori estaba dormido como angelito- ….te salvaste esta dormido

- que lindo!… ..una pregunta Itachi…si tu y Sasori son lindos…porque paran con mi hermano……auch!!- Ino no pudo conocer la respuesta porque su querido hermano empezó a jalarla de la coleta- suelta!! Suelta!!

Itachi solo observaba y pensaba en todo lo que estaba haciendo por su amada….

MINUTOS DESPUES

Sasori abrió lentamente sus ojitos despertando del sueño reparador que tuvo, al parecer ya se le había pasado la molestia que tenia con sus amigos por insultar a sus queridas marionetas, así que decidió preguntarle a Itachi cuanto faltaba para llegar

- Itachi ya falta poco para lle…….waaaa!!...que haces tu aquí!!

- me cambie de lugar con Itachi….no soporto a mi tonto hermano…- dijo Ino mientras se acomodaba en el siento

-bien….solo quédate quieta y no me molestes- dijo el chico mientras volvía a su posición anterior- por cierto sabes cuanto falta para lle…..que haces con mi cabello!?

- veo si tiene algún defecto..ya sabes horquillas caspa, si lo tienes seco o graso….

-porque!?

- porque se supone que los debo dejar muy "lindas" y debo ver el producto capilar perfecto para cada uno…. Mi hermano debe usar uno para liso y sedoso…tubo la suerte de tener el mismo cabello que yo…- dijo Ino mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo

- solo que el de el es natural….- murmuro el pelirrojo

- escuche eso!!..y para tu información mi cabello es natural!!...

- lo que digas…ahora..podrías soltar mi cabeza por favor…- le dijo secamente Sasori a la rubia, la cual quito sus manos de la cabeza roja del chico

- al parecer vas a necesitas el mismo tratamiento que todos…liso y sedoso……ahora tu cutis…- Ino se acercó amenazadoramente a la carita del chico…

- aléjate de mi!! Itachi!!

RATO DESPUES

- esto no era lo que tenia pensado….-murmuraba el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la personita rubia a su costado

- ya no te quejes….prefieres estar con la loca de mi hermana y sus productos de belleza?? O conmigo el chico mas divertido del mundo…- dijo Deidara

- prefiero tirarme del avión….- dijo Sasori

- eres un amargado…todo porque insultamos a tus muñecas..- dijo el rubio

-son títeres!!- le respondió Sasori

-lo que sean……son tontas….- contesto Deidara

-no son tontas!! Es arte!!- se defendió el pelirrojo

- eso no es arte!! – grito Deidara

- no me vas a decir que arte son esas bolitas de masa que haces!!- dijo con sarcasmo Sasori

- no son bolitas!! Y si es arte!!- volvió a gritar el rubio

- quieren callarse!!algunas personas estamos ocupadas con cosas mucho más importante que sus malditas muestras de arte!!- grito Ino desde atrás

- tu calla niña del maquillaje!!- le grito su hermano

- no me calles barbie!!

Una pelea se empezó a generar entre los dos rubios y el pelirrojo mientras un estresado Itachi solo pensaba en lo que aria una vez este junto a su querida Temari

--

--

El, para algunos interminable, viaje estaba a punto de terminar y el capitán se disponía a avisar a sus pasajeros de los acontecimientos…

- estimados pasajeros les habla su capitán, les informo que en breve el avión estará llegando a su destino final, a si que les pido que por favor se abrochen los cinturones, eso es todo muchas gracias por viajar en nuestras aerolíneas

- al fin!- dijo Sasori mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

- si al fin nos bajamos del pájaro de acero….- dijo Deidara poniéndose el cinturón también

- que?

- nada….es que….nada- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado por lo ultimo dicho

- sabes….todo el mundo siempre me decía que eras extraño…hoy lo confirme.….- dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo una mirada fulminante del rubio

Mientras en la parte trasera Ino conversaba calmadamente con el que soñaba seria su cuñado algún día…

- oye Itachi!! Sabes si Sasuke vendrá a visitarte algún día aquí en Suna?- preguntó alegremente Ino

- no lo se...y espero que no- dijo un poco molesto el Uchiha

- porque??...si Sasuke kun es tan lindo…- dijo sonrojada la rubia mientras se tocaba las mejillas

- porque si viene nos vera a los tres con la ropa de mujer…y le dirá a mi padre y el me obligara a regresar, hará que nunca mas vuelva a ver a Temari, ni a Deidara y Sasori, creerá que ellos son malas compañías para mi y sin contar las burlas de mi tonto hermano…

- wow…sabes que te estas arriesgando mucho no?...todo por una chica…

- no es solo una chica…es Temari mi chica…la única en el mundo…

- kya!! Que lindo!!...espero que cuando Sasuke kun sea mi novio haga algo parecido….- dijo Ino con corazones e los ojos mientras Itachi reía mentalmente al imaginarse a su hermano haciendo algo así por Ino…

El avión aterrizo y todos bajaron a tierra…luego de una ridícula escena de Deidara que besaba el piso, vieron a lo lejos a los abuelos de Sasori los cuales los recibieron con calidas sonrisas y luego de un rato todos estaban camino a la casa de los Akasuna.

El viaje en el auto fue tranquilo la abuela de Sasori era una persona muy amable y bromista, aunque sus bromas no fueran muy entendibles, cuando estaba haciéndose la muerta por quinta vez Ino se puso de pronto pálida…..su bolso de maquillaje …lo había dejado en el porta equipaje del avión…no le hubiera importado si no fuera porque en ese lugar se encontraba su celular con el numero de Sasuke y el papel con su correo electrónico…..

CONTINUARA

**Deidi: kukuku**

**Sasori: porque te ríes?? ¬¬**

**Deidi: por lo tonta que es mi hermana muajaja!! Solo a ella se le olvida el equipaje en el avión**

**Ino: estoy aquí y oigo todo!!...mi bolso!! T-T….no solo perdí mi celular…también perdí mi labial rojo carmín coralino!! Y el índigo escarlata pardo!! T-T**

**Deidi: aun no les encuentro diferencia….**

**Ino: a si como el mundo no diferencia entre una Barbie y tu… U-U**

**Deidi: **

**Sasori: eso es verdad….**

**Deidi: ¬¬**

**Itachi: oigan yo soy el protagonista y casi ni hable!!**

--

_En el próximo capitulo…._

_-"mi bolso!!" "tanto escándalo por un bolso…te puedes comprar otro!!" "no quiero otro…quiero ese"_

_- "mira Sasori…según esta revista de mi hermana…a las chicas pelirrojas los hombres las consideran sexys….vas a tener muchos problemas cuando seas chica jajaja"_

_-"wow!! Suna es muy grande" "y muy artística" "ya lo creo…miren ahí hay un grupo de pintores vamos ver!!"_

_-"están listos para el cambio?" "no!!"_


	3. por amor paseas por la ciudad

_Hola!!! Ya esta el nuevo capi n.n ….donde pasan muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros amigos U-U …..kukuku soy mala xD…no los dejo esperar mas y aquí el fic_

_Agradecimientos: akiko kanata, pirita-kankurina, titxutemari, akio-chan278, kaya-hime, Ichi-Hana, Ootori Tsu, shiatsuki-chan, yusha…… gracias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews!!! TuT eso me hace feliz….._

_Y a todos los que lo leen también gracias!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

…………

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 3 – por amor paseas por la ciudad

La gran mansión de los Akasuna, una lujosa mansión con adornos tradicionales del lugar, una gran reja negra y con dos grandes escorpiones se abren dando paso a la limusina de la familia , en la cual una alterada rubia no paraba de lloriquear…

- mi bolso!!!!!!

- ya basta Ino, es solo un bolso!!!!- le grito su hermano

- no es solo un bolso!!! Es mi bolso!!!! Con mis cosas!!!!- Chillo la pequeña Yamanaka

- tanto escándalo por un bolso….te puedes comprar otro!!!- dijo Sasori mirando por la ventana su antiguo hogar

- no quiero otro bolso!!!!! Quiero ese!!!!!... ahí estaba mi celular!!!!!

- cada mes pierdes un celular y siempre te compran otro…estoy seguro que papa lo ara esta vez también..- dijo Deidara

- lo se pero….** no puedo decirles lo del teléfono de Sasuke-kun….podrían sospechar…después de todo….Sasuke-kun no le da su teléfono a ninguna chica….será mejor que me calme y piense…solo es cuestión de conseguir como sea el numero de Sasuke….supongo que como buen hermano Itachi lo debe tener….kukuku**

- pero que???- le pregunto su hermano al ver de de pronto se callo y se calmo…

-nada… sabes que….tienes razón…solo es un bolso….después de todo…aquí venden lindos bolsos también no?? Jeje- dijo la rubia mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana…- wow!!! Sasori!!! Que linda tu casa!!! Tienes piscina!!!??

- si….- dijo el rubio sin inmutarse

Deidara observaba a su hermana detenidamente…era muy extraño que Ino dejara un berrinche así como si nada... algo estaba pasando por la cabecita de su hermana que no entendía porque lo preocupaba un poco….

------

Cuando bajaron de la limusina una fila de sirvientas y mayordomos los recibieron…cada uno se encargo de llevar las cosas de cada uno a las respectivas habitaciones que ocuparían por el tiempo de su estadía.

- porque no entran y descansa un rato…deben estar cansados por el viaje y todo ..- dijo gentilmente la abuela de Sasori, Chiyo

--

Chiyo, la ex ministra de Suna, respetada por todos en la ciudad, siempre usando ropas tradicionales de su país, y con un sentido del humor un poco…..incomprendible…

--

-gracias señora- dijeron los invitados mientras Sasori se dirigió hacia unas escaleras

- vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos, los cuales miraban todo a su alrededor con la boca abierta..

- oye…ese eres tu Sasori?- pregunto el rubio señalando una enorme pintura de un niño pelirrojo junto a una anciana, al parecer Chiyo.

- si, ahí tenía cinco o seis años…no lo recuerdo…- dijo Sasori sin tomarle importancia al asunto

- pero mírate, estas sonriendo, te ves tan feliz…….que te paso?- dijo Deidara a modo de burla..

- supongo que te conocí…- dijo el chico con la misma indiferencia de antes

-muy gracioso…- el rubio tomo su maleta y siguió al pelirrojo con los demás detrás…- agradece que llegue a tu vida y te di alegría y emoción…lo mismo tu Itachi…que seria de ustedes sin mi…- decía presumidamente el rubio

- no lo se…talvez su grupo se vería mucho mas sexy sin ti hermanito…- dijo Ino llevando su maleta

- a ti nadie te invito a la conversación tonta…- le dijo molesto su hermano, alo que la rubio solo le saco la lengua

-llegamos…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente a un pasillo lleno de puertas- escojan la que quieran…después de todo solo estaremos tres noches antes que empiecen las clases…

- si…gracias Sasori- dijo Itachi entrando a la primera puerta…era una habitación simple son una cama, una mesa y un armario, las paredes eran de color blanco igual que los muebles los cuales tenían un pequeño escorpión grabado en alguna parte de ellos.. – por cierto…tu familia tiene una obsesión por los escorpiones o que?

- es el símbolo de nuestra familia….es una cuestión de historia y ancestros…muy largo para contárselos…además de que a mitad de la historia los hermanos tontos se van a aburrir…

-si tienes razón…- dijo el Uchiha vagamente

-aun estamos aquí!!- dijeron al unísono los rubios-

-bueno…lo que quería decirles es que tratemos en lo posible estar fuera de casa durante el día , y regresar en la noche cuando mi abuela ya este dormida…- explico Sasori mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados

-porque quieres que hagamos eso?...acaso no quieres a tu abuela…es eso verdad no quieres estar cerca de ella, es por eso que vives en Konoha lejos de ella!!! Porque la odias!!!! Eres un mal nieto Sasori!!!!- Deidara gritaba ridículamente mientras Ino se acerco a Sasori y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho

- eres muy mal nieto Sasori, sabes cuantas personas quisieran un abuela como la tuya y no pueden por…..auch!!!!!

-gracias Itachi-dijo calmadamente Sasori al ver como el Uchiha alaba del cabello a los hermanos

-no es nada…-dijo el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-suelta!!

------

Era alrededor de la media noche, la temperatura en Suna bajaba considerablemente al anochecer, y como resultado de ello tenemos a un Itachi Uchiha cubierto con un sinfín de sabanas, y aun así tiritaba de frió…

- no entiendo como puede hacer tanto frió cuando esta mañana el sol ardía a mas no poder…maldita temperatura…si sigue así terminare resfriado, pero debo resistir, todo esto es por ti mi amada…- Itachi no pudo terminar su frase porque el sonido de su celular llamo su atención….¿quien llamaba a esa hora?.....Itachi contesto

-¿alo?...- dijo el pelinegro esperando respuesta la que no tardó nada en llegar, pero no fue una muy cortes…pero que podía esperar de su querido hermanito..

- ¿donde esta Ino!!!?

-sabia que te preocuparías por mi!! Gracias por llamar…apuesto que mama te obligo…pero no se preocupen yo estoy bien gracias..- dijo sarcásticamente Itachi

- no te hagas el tonto…donde esta Ino!!- grito molesto el Uchiha

- ¿desde cuando tanta preocupación por la chica hermanito…creí que te caía pesada?

- eso no te importa…dime….sabes si su celular esta encendido

- mmm….no se…

-Itachi!!!

- para que!...-Itachi se sentó en la cama- -…

-……

- lo sabia…tu y la pequeña princesita tenían planeado algo no es verdad!!!- dijo el mayor

-……

- haha! Sasuke eres tan tonto……si quieres saber, a Ino se le perdió el bolso en el avión y lo mas probable es que un hombre, obeso y calvo lo tenga ahora!!!!...así que habla con el calvo!!!

- que inmaduro!!!

- no me vengas ha hablar de madurez tonto….ahora que se te estropeo el plan….que aras eh?.... nunca descubrirás las cosas que yo ago….tonto!!

- entonces tu también tienes algo planeado..

- que!?...no es verdad!!

- me lo acabas de confesar!!!...ahora quien es el tonto!!...tonto…

- mira pequeño mocoso si tengo o no algo en mente no es tu problema!...ya déjame en paz si lo que quieres es que me castiguen pues no lo lograras…y si lo logras que? El castigo se acaba y yo soy lo suficiente hombre para enfrentarlo como tiene que….Sasuke?...Sasuke!!!?.... maldito estúpido me colgó!!!! A Itachi Uchiha nadie le cuelga!!!!!...maldito tonto…- Itachi colgó y se volvió a acostar…ya no sentía frió…- que bueno que se le perdió el celular….sabia que la niña esta no estaba de nuestro lado por completo…mañana tendremos que hablar muy seriamente……- Itachi dejo el teléfono a un lado y lentamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo…

------

- es demasiado pronto!!!!

- lo siento pero se me olvido por completo el sistema educacional de Suna…

- Itachi va a matarte!!

- hay por favor!!

Esos gritos fueron las primeras cosas que el sexy pelinegro escucho al despertar, y por muchos años de experiencia sabia perfectamente que esos que esos gritos en el pasillo se trataban de sus queridos amigos: Deidara y Sasori

- que pasa ahora?- pregunto el chico mientras salía de su habitación en pijama

- pasa que aquí pinocho olvido que las estudiantes de la escuela Josei deben presentarse una noche antes del inicio de clases….

- lo que quiere decir que…

- esta noche ya debemos ser todas unas "señoritas"- dijo Deidara- rayos…yo quería conocer la ciudad…

- y no hay motivo para no hacerlo hermanito…- la preciosa Ino salía de su habitación mientras peinaba su cabello

- explícate..- dijo Sasori mirando a la rubia

- verán….lo único que tienen que hacer es dejarme que las transforme en chicas ahora, luego podrá salir a pasear o ah hacer lo que sea….

-….a..aho…ahora…- balbuceo Itachi

-si!- dijo sonriendo la chica

- hablas de ahora…ahora? – dijo el pelinegro

- hay no te hagas el tonto!- le grito Ino- que mejor prueba para saber si se ven como chicas que saliendo al exterior….si nadie las mira mal como si fueran fenómenos…abran pasado la prueba y podrán ir a la escuela esa sin preocupaciones ni nada!

- mmm….me parece bien…solo hay un problema….mi abuela….como le explicaremos que ayer tres chicos vinieron aquí y ahora salen como chicas?

- tu abuela no esta y regresara mañana…- dijo Ino

- a bien…..como sabes eso??- pregunto Sasori con desconfianza

- eh…eso no importa!...ahora báñense y desayunen…hay mucho trabajo por hacer…

------

Labial, brillo, sombras, barniz, cepillos, perfumes, jabones, lociones, cremas…..rojo, rosa, violeta, celeste, verde, amarillo......... Itachi nunca había visto tanto maquillaje en un solo lugar….todos esos colores y brillos le cegaban los ojos, y una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza…¿Qué haría Ino con el?

- de acuerdo…¿están listos para el cambio?

-no!- dijo molesto Sasori

- cuando no tu el aguafiestas…mira Sasori…según esta revista de mi hermana…a las chicas pelirrojas los hombres las consideran sexys…vas a tener muchos problemas cuando seas chica….jajajajaja…….. Ouch!....oye me mallo e el ojo!- grito Deidara mientras se tocaba el ojo que fue atacado por un lápiz de labios

- tu te lo buscaste- le dijo Itachi desde un lado de la habitación….- por cierto Ino…creí que habías perdido tu bolso con maquillaje….de donde salio todo esto?

- de mi otro bolso de maquillaje….- explicó la rubia mientras seleccionaba su maquillaje

- claro…como no lo pensé…

- bueno!...comenzaremos con mi hermano el tonto!!!- dijo Ino mientras cogía un grupo de cosméticos

-porque conmigo??

- porque así será mas divertido…ahora cállate y déjame encargarme de ti!!!

------

- veamos….que opinas de esta blusa Sasori?- l preguntaba la pequeña rubia mientras le mostraba una blusa morada

- yo que se no soy chica….

- ahora lo eres recuerda!!!!

-desearía no hacerlo….-murmuro de mal humor el pelirrojo

-bien…Deidara e Itachi aquí tienen lo que se podrán….- le dijo Ino dándoles a cada uno un montículo de ropa…

- que diablos es esto!!!!!- grito horrorizado Itachi al ver una de las prendas que le dio su hermana

- no te hagas el que no sabes….no creo que no los hallas visto antes….- le dijo con obviedad Deidara

- si los eh visto…..pero no con este par de…..globos adentro!!!- dijo el pelinegro mirando el sostén con relleno

-pues los van a usar….a menos que de milagro les crezcan pechos lo cual no creo posible….a si que pónganselos!!!!....luego iré a ayudarlos con el corsé….- dijo la rubia mientras continuaba en su búsqueda de ropa para Sasori

-co…co…corsé?.....todo lo que ago por amor- suspiro el Uchiha mientras se retiraba al baño a cambiarse

- oye Ino…- dijo Deidara mientras inspeccionaba su sostén con relleno…

- dime baka..- dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba un top a Sasori el cual lo miro muy molesto

- como diablos me pongo esto!- pregunto Deidara levantando la prenda provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro

- en serio eres un inútil….- Ino se acerco a su hermano y le quito el sostén- espero que con esto los tres aprendan lo difícil que es ser mujer

------

Cerca del mediodía Suna se convierte en el paraíso del arte, por todos lados se pueden apreciar todo tipo de expresiones artísticas, en una esquina unos jóvenes representaban para un grupo de niños una especie de teatro con marionetas (tuvieron que jalar a Sasori el cual no se quería mover de ahí), en todas las calles se podían apreciar los hermosos vestidos tradicionales de la ciudad, y obviamente ropa de la época (sobra decir quien no se quiso mover esta vez)… cuando era ya la una de la tarde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Ino se encontraban en el centro mirando tiendas…

- esto es incomodo…- refunfuño Sasori al ver como un grupo de chicos lo miraban con sonrisas seductoras..- me miran como si fuera una….

- chica…-dijo con un tonito de obviedad Itachi- acostúmbrate….igual como yo lo ago con esto- dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a sus nuevos y redondos pechos- enserio como los soportan

- lo nuestro es natural…ustedes lo sienten así porque son globos…no se preocupen se irán acostumbrando a la presión…- dijo Ino mirando fascinada las tiendas del centro

- no es justo…tenia que ser yo la mas….proporcionada…- dijo Deidara completamente rojo mientras sus amigos se reían por lo bajo

- por cierto…estaba pensando en sus voces….- dijo Ino volteando a verlos

- nuestras voces….

- que hay de malo en ellas

-en la tuya nada hermanito…pero Sasori y especialmente Itachi….bueno las tienen muy varoniles…-explico la chica

- que me quisiste decir con eso pequeña boba!!!- grito el rubio mientras trataba de golpear a su hermana

- Ino tiene razón-dijo el pelinegro- deberíamos empezar a hablas mas….ejem….femeninas- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tonito muy agudo

- jajajajaja .parecías esa muñeca que tenia Ino a los 5 años!- Deidara se partía de risa

- que risa…en cambio a ti tu imitación de chica te sale a la perfección- le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

- gracias soy un exelent……oye yo no imitaba a nadie!!.- grito molesto el rubio

- ya cállense y hablen mas femeninas!!!!- grito Ino mientras salía de la tienda a la cual había entrado hace un minuto

Los chicos…mejor dicho chicas…continuaron caminando por las tiendas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plazuela con una hermosa pileta en el centro en la cual una especie de castillo de arena escupía el agua que por efecto del sol formaba una especie de pequeños arco iris alrededor

- que hermoso!!!!- grito Ino con ojos brillosos, la pequeña chica se acerco corriendo a la pileta mojándose con las pequeñas gotas que salpicaban

- wow!! Suna si que es grande…- dijo Deidara mirando todo a su alrededor mientras iba tras su hermana

- y muy artística…- dijo Itachi llegando junto a la rubia…

- ya lo creo….miren!!!!! ahí hay un grupo de pintores!! Vamos a ver!!!!- Ino corrió hasta el grupo de personas que pintaban mientras los demás no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirla….si la perdían seria un gran problema…

- "LOS MEJORES PINTORES DEL MUNDO"- leyó Sasori, un hombre se acercó y le dio un folleto, el cual el pelirrojo leyó en voz alta- la escuela de bellas artes de Suna reúne a los mejores artistas de todo el mundo, convirtiéndose a si en la mejor opción para los jóvenes artistas que desean llegar a ser profesionales en esta rama.....si deseas ver el profesionalismo de esta universidad todos los domingos al mediodía hasta las tres de la tarde un grupo de selectos estudiantes se reúnen el la plazuela principal de Suna a demostrar sus habilidades…..

- vaya!...esto es tan lindo….- dijo Ino mirando las pinturas de los jóvenes….uno de ellos, el que estaba mas cerca de la rubia la escucho

- gracias…pero ninguna obra de arte se compara con tu belleza….

-ah….gra…gracias…- el bello rostro de la chica se sonrojo por completo y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios

- hay no!...ahora no va a querer irse- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte el hermano de la chica, lo cual no fue ignorado por el joven pintor

- no te preocupes linda no te pongas celosa…..

- que!!!!...quien esta celosa!!!- Los ojos de Deidara botaban fuego, mientras atrás unos sonrientes Sasori e Itachi trataban de no partirse de risa en la cara de su amigo

- disculpa a mi hermana…ella esta…..ya sabes en sus días difíciles- le explico Ino al chico mientras que Deidara se ponía mas rojo que un tomate

- tu calla tonta……mira tengo hambre….quédate aquí con tu amiguito…vamos a ir por comida… no te muevas si!- dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía con sus femeninos amigos a un puesto de comida

- recuerda ordenar cosas saludables!!! Nada de grasa!!!!- les grito Ino, luego se volteo al chico y sonriendo le dijo—y puedo ver tu dibujo….

- dame cinco minutos y te lo enseño….

------

Seis y media de la tarde e Itachi aun no terminaba con su maleta….ya había metido toda la ropa que Ino lo obligo a comprar esa tarde…pero también quería llevar algo de sus cosas…no quería sentirse poco hombre con todo eso…..supuso que un par de pantalones y camisetas podían pasar desapercibidos como pijamas….a si no tener que usar algo rosa y con ositos…

- Itachi date prisa!!!! Mi abuela llegara pronto!!!- grito Sasori desde abajo

- ya voy!!!!- tomo todas sus cosas y bajo las escaleras… ahí ya se encontraban sus amigos junto con Ino que no dejaba de mirar un papel murmurando algo…- lo siento…aun no tenia la maleta…

- ya no importa…ahora vamos rápido!!!- los chicos salieron de la casa y emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela para señoritas Josei en el camino Itachi no pudo evitar escuchar a la rubia

- Sai….- un gran suspiro salio de su boca y luego volvió a repetir – Sai…

- que es Sai?- pregunto el Uchiha

- el niño ese de la plazuela…el "artista"- dijo Deidara enfatizando lo ultimo

- que tratas de dar a entender!!!.....Sai es todo un profesional….es mas gano una beca como el mejor dibujante de Konoha….

- Konoha?- dijo Itachi al escuchar el nombre de su país de origen- es de ahí

- si…pero como la mejor escuela de artes esta aquí dio un examen para una beca…y fue el ganador de entre millones de chicos igual de talentosos…..no es genial!- dijo Ino dando saltitos…- además mira- la chica le mostró el dibujo al pelinegro

- es….tu…- dijo sonriendo

- si!!!! Dijo que era su mejor obra

- apuesto que eso les dice a todas…- murmuro Deidara

- parece que alguien es un hermano celoso…- dijo Sasori mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

- claro que no!!!

- ya paren chicos…creo que ya estamos cerca….- Itachi observo a Ino que continuaba hablando de lo maravilloso que era el tal Sai….eso lo tranquilizaba un poco si ahora iba tras ese chico eso significaba que se olvidaba de Sasuke y su "plan" estaba a salvo del metiche de su hermano

- llegamos- dijo Sasori mientras se detenía. Itachi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, estaba ante una enorme escuela de apariencia muy elegante….a si que ese era el instituto Josei….ahí estaba su Temari

- muy pronto mi amor…volveremos a estar juntos otra vez…..- pensó el pelinegro mientras emprendía el camino hacia adentro seguido de sus amigos

CONTINUARA

**Deidi: ¬¬**

**Ino: que?...porque me miras así?!!!**

**Deidi: ya se que me distes los pechos gigantes apropósito!!!¬¬**

**Ino: no es verdad!!!...fue por sorteo U-U….tenia tres sostenes con rellenos…grandes normales y pequeños….y a ti te toco el grande!!!**

**Sasori: yo me siento bien con el pequeño UuU**

**Itachi: y yo con el mediano n.n**

**Deidi: claro porque a ustedes no los miran como pedazos de carne!!!**

**Itachi: por cierto… creo que esta vez hable mas….y teniendo en cuenta que ya veré a Temari eso me hace mas feliz n.n**

**Sasori: yo hable normal…también me hace feliz UuU**

**Ino: yo conocí a un chico n.n**

**Deidi: yo…odio mi vida T-T**

**------**

_En el próximo capitulo_

_-"la escuela para señoritas de Josei es una de las mas respetables escuelas de todo Suna, su buena enseñanza forma alas mejores mujeres que han existido en el mundo" "que aburrido…ya quiero ir a ver a las chicas…" "dijo algo señorita…."_

_-"habitación 109…nos toca con…." "oh diablos!!!" "no me hace feliz tampoco!!!"_

_-"ahí esta…" "adelante amigo…demuéstrale todo lo que has hecho por ella" "y dile lo lindo que tiene el cabello!!!!"_

_-"disculpa tu eres la chica nueva…al parecer compartimos camarote" "si...""¿como te llamas?" "eto…yo…eh….*maldición!*"_


	4. por amor planeas un gran reencuentro

_:D hola!!! xD…aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic es media noche pero no me importa kukuku…..…no me gusta mucho como quedo T-T…espero q a ustedes si T-T…no soy buena en el romance T-T hice mi mejor esfuerzo_

_No me maten T-T_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews las quiero TuT_

_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el mata Itachis __)_

…………

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 4 – por amor planeas un gran reencuentro

Los jardines eran amplios, los edificios elegantes y numerosos, la decoración tradicional pero moderna, la enseñanza…la mejor de toda la ciudad, todo ese conjunto de características hacían de la escuela para señoritas Josei la mejor opción para las chicas de llegar a ser alguien importante y respetada… pero al parecer esta vez no solo daría buenos frutos a las chicas.

----------

-apuesto que ya nos perdimos

- quieres callarte Deidara no has hecho mas que quejarte todo el rato, y ¡no nos hemos perdido!!quien se pierde en un colegio¡

- yo me perdí en el jardín de niños- dijo Ino

- pero tu eres…diferente- dijo el pelirrojo sin ánimos mientras miraba a todos lados

- bueno, si no nos hemos perdido ¿Por qué miras a todos lados como si buscaras algo?

-creo que lo que el busca es donde están las alumnas de nuevo ingreso- explico Itachi mientras suspiraba, lo único que quería en ese momento era poder estar junto a Temari, ya se estaba desesperando, por no decir que la falda le incomodaba mucho

- y porque no le preguntamos a alguien- sugirió la pequeña rubia

- un hombre nunca pregunta direcciones- grito molesto Deidara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- pero si no lo recuerdan !ya no son hombres¡… así que preguntémosle a aquella chica- dijo la Yamanaka señalando a una pequeña de mas o menos su edad que estaba conversando animadamente con otra chica, Ino se acercó al par y sonrió alegre- disculpen, ¿me podrían decir donde van las alumnas de nuevo ingreso?

Las niñas se voltearon a verla y le sonrieron amistosamente, ambas eran muy lindas (cosa que Deidara noto, pero tubo que ser golpeado por Sasori para que no intentara nada), una de ellas se veía muy tímida pero tierna, tenia unos curiosos ojos blancos que expresaban una ternura indescriptible, su brillante cabello negro azulino adornado con una diadema le caía sobre el uniforme, realmente parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La otra china se veía mas enérgica, sus ojos verdes resaltaban sobre su cabello rosa, un color extraño pero se veía muy lindo en aquella chica. Las dos miraban a Ino mientras esta les hablaba y en cuanto termino de hablar le contestaron inmediatamente.

- ¡claro! Las de nuevo ingreso deben presentarse en el gran auditorio, si sigues de frente veras una escalera blanca sube por ahí y a la derecha hay una puerta dorada, es ahí- explico amablemente la pelirosa

- muchas gracias- dijo Itachi- bien vamos chicos…..- Itachi se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar las palabras que salieron de sus labios…o mejor dicho el tono en el que las dijo, había olvidado por completo que ahora era una chica y debía no solo verse como una, si no también hablar y comportarse como una.

Volteo y vio como las niñas lo miraban curiosas, Ino reacciono rápidamente.

- tiene problemas de garganta, parece que olvido sus pastillas… será mejor irnos rápido para que las tomes…- Ino lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo mientras Itachi se despedía con la mano tratando de ser lo mas femenino posible.

Una vez lejos del par Ino empujo a los tres chicos a un arbusto que estaba por ahí.

- ¡casi arruinas todo TU plan!- le grito levantando los brazos al cielo

- lo siento… pero no es tan fácil sabes, trata de hacer una voz varonil te apuesto que no puedes- le reprocho el Uchiha

- ¡si me lo propongo lo aria, y seria mucho mas varonil que ustedes tres juntos!

- ya dejen de pelear, eso no es nada femenino- les dijo Sasori

- enserio… creí que las chicas siempre peleaban, eso es muy sexy…en especial cuando empieza a rasgarse las ropas y……tienes razón es malo pelear- Deidara cayo al ver la cara de asesina de su hermana

- bueno mejor vamos al auditorio "chicas"- dijo Itachi mientras avanzaba seguido de los demás.

----------

Alta, delgada, ropa elegante, cabello recogido en un moño alto, ojos mirando a través de los cristales, todas esas características físicas hacían de la Directora de la escuela Josei una persona de cuidado.

Cuando Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Ino llegaron fue ella quien los esperaba en la puerta, tenia los labios apretados…al parecer tenían problemas

- Buenas noches jovencitas- saludo ácidamente la mujer

- Buenas noches- Itachi inclino la cabeza con respeto – disculpe, nos dijeron que las alumnas de..

- nuevo ingreso debían estar en el auditorio a las siete en punto….¿saben que hora es?

- la verdad no...

- son las siete y un minuto….llegan un minuto tarde señoritas

- ¡hay! Por un minutito que hayamos llegado tarde no nos va a regañar no…es solo un minuto- dijo Deidara mientras sonreía alegremente, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando la directora acerco su rostro al de el rubio con una mirada asesina

- un minuto, sesenta segundos, y millones de nanosegundos…sabe algo señorita una de las cosas que mas representa a esta admirable institución es la puntualidad, y no voy a dejar que por un grupo de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas mi escuela pierda ese prestigio

- o creo que por cuatro que allá….

- ¡silencio!- la mujer palmo sus manos con mucha fuerza sobresaltando a Deidara antes que terminara de hablar- ahora…¿¡nombres!?

- eto…..- ¡rayos! Los nombres!!!....olvido por completo decidir que nombres tendrían ahora. Miro a sus compañeros que estaban igual de consternados que el…ahora debían recurrir a su única esperanza, la que se ha encargado de solucionar sus problemas…..Ino.

Miro suplicante a la rubia la cual solo rodó los ojos y asintió en señal de que todo estaba en orden, la chica se puso delante de sus compañeros y empezó a hablar

- buenas noches señorita directora, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, ella- señalo a Deidara- es mi hermana mayor…Deidi…ejem.. si! Deidi Yamanaka- ella- Sasori- es Sasi…..Sasi Aka…

- Akatsuki- Sasori hablo rápidamente, todos lo miraron extrañados, en especial sus dos amigos su apellido era único en todo Suna, y todos sabían que el ultimo y el único heredero era varón, y ya que Ino dijo Aka… lo único que se le vino a la mente era la antigua banda a la cual pertenecía con sus amigos….el Akatsuki.

- bien- Ino suspiro-y ella- Itachi- es… Tachi Chiha- Itachi le tiro un codazo molesto…¿¡pudo escoger un nombre mejor no!?

- que nombres tan curiosos….pero eso no importa….bien señoritas Yamanaka, Akatsuki y Chiha….van a entrar en el mas completo silencio y se ubicaran al fondo, no quiero que el fantástico discurso de bienvenida de la señorita Haruno sea interrumpido por sus ruidosas bocas…en especial usted- le lanzo una mirada a Deidara, y abrió la puerta del auditorio muy despacio.

Al entrar vieron a todas las alumnas(todas nuevas) sentadas mirando atentamente a una chica que hablaba, era la misma que los había ayudado a encontrar el auditorio, a su lado estaba la otra muchacha q los ayudo también.

-miren son las chicas que nos ayudaron- susurro Ino señalando al escenario

- shhhh- la directora los llevo hasta el fondo del auditorio y se quedo junto a ellos todo el rato.

La del discurso continuaba hablando.

-…la escuela para señoritas de Josei es una de las mas respetables escuelas de todo Suna, su buena enseñanza forma alas mejores mujeres que han existido en el mundo…

- hay que aburrido…como so no supiéramos eso- Deidara abrió la boca en un gran bostezo- lo único que quiero ahora es ver a todas estas chicas será una….

- acaso dijo algo jovencita- la directora miraba fijamente al rubio el cual había olvidado por completo la presencia de la mujer

- no nada…lo siento- se acomodo en su silla, a su lado Itachi lo miraba con reproche.

----------

Terminado el discurso cada alumna debía recibir un sobre con sus respectivas habitaciones, por suerte para todos no hubo problema con los nombres… al parecer al momento de matricularse lo único que requerían era el dinero, luego se entregaba una pequeña placa, símbolo de que ya pertenecían a la escuela, pero eso no garantizaba que se quedarían ahí. Cuando te daban el sobre debías dar una pequeña prueba, solo las que obtenían los puntajes ms altos podían quedarse en el colegio, las de puntaje bajo eran transferidas a otra escuela no tan importante y respetable como el Josei, pero tenia buena enseñanza. Una vez que aprobabas el examen debías llenar tus datos en un formulario, el cual se quedaba en la escuela para siempre.

Por suerte, los cuatro lograron aprobar la prueba con muy buenas calificaciones así que llenaron los formularios con los nombres que dijeron hace un rato y los entregaron a la secretaria del lugar.

-muy bien tomen esto- les entrego otro sobre a cada uno- ahí están sus horarios, el nombre de todos los maestros, en que clase están, su tutor correspondiente y sus habitaciones, suerte.

El grupo se retiro y cada uno abrió sus sobres. Cada uno leía en silencio sus horarios, sus maestros y la clase que les toco.. el primero en terminar de leer fue Sasori, así que ojeo las hojas de sus compañeros… estaban en la misma clase, y habitación. Suerte…siempre estaban juntos en todo….al menos sintió suerte por Itachi, estaba dudando si soportaría a Deidara en la misma habitación.

- ¡hey Ino!- llamo el hermano de esta- vamos a buscar nuestra habitación, será mejor que busques la tuya ¿oh quieres que te acompañemos?

- no esta bien…puedo cuidarme sola- la rubia dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar su nueva habitación, lo mismo con los chicos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la construcción donde se suponía estaba su dormitorio, al entrar ya habían muchas chicas revoltosas (según Sasori) y atractivas (según Deidara), que buscaban sus habitaciones, algunas felices por que estarían junto a sus amigas otras molestas por que no les gustaron sus compañeras, algo típico en una situación así, los chicos continuaron caminando y llegaron un sector donde había menos ruido, las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí se veían mucho mas serias, al parecer eran alumnas que ya tenían años estudiando ahí.

- 109…109- Itachi buscaba el número

- pero mira que piernitas- Deidara miraba a las chicas- y mira esas enormes…auch!

Y Sasori golpeaba a Deidara

- ¡aquí esta!- grito Itachi al encontrar al fin su habitación- habitación 109, y miren hay una lista de nuestras compañeras

-¡que!...como que compañeras creí que solo estaríamos nosotros tres- Sasori empujo a Itachi y empezó a mirar la lista en la puerta de su habitación.

- vaya si que fueron rápidos, hace poco que nos tomaron los datos y ya pusieron nuestros nombres- dijo Deidara parándose junto a Sasori

- eso es porque en cada sector de las habitaciones hay alumnas encargadas que son informadas directamente desde la dirección para colocar las listas con los nombres

Todos voltearon para ver quien era la persona que había hablado, y ahí estaba la misma pelirosa de hace rato junto a la otra chica que la acompañaba también.

- vaya parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos- suspiro la chica- por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno y ella es mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga

- hola- la chica de nombre Hinata saludo tímidamente con una reverencia

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, se preguntaba si los habían escuchando, no habían tenido cuidado de hablar "femeninamente", trataron de actuar normal como si o hubiese pasado nada, además, al juzgar por las expresiones en sus caras todo iba normal

- Hola- Deidara hablo femenino- soy – suspiro molesto- Deidi Yamanaka, el es Sasi Akatsuki y ella es Tachi Chiha- el rubio termino de hablar, odiaba hablar así- sus amigos se estaban tratando de aguantar las risas.

- Hola- saludaron las niñas- porque estas en el piso- Sakura se dirigió a Itachi que aun no se levantaba.

El nombrado abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar, no sin olvidar hablar de "la forma correcta", pero antes de que pudiera terminar el grito de una mujer le llamo la atención.

Todos voltearon la vista, donde una rubia miraba al grupo reunido, Deidara y Sasori abrieron los ojos como platos, Itachi rodó los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza, Sakura y Hinata miraban sin entender.

Deidara corrió desesperado a ver la lista que estaba en la puerta

- en la habitación 109 nos toca con….

- ¡oh diablos!

- no soy feliz tampoco- chillo la rubia- suficiente tuve con estar con ustedes estos últimos días…ahora debo compartir habitación ¡todo un año!

- ¡silencio!- Sakura que permanecía con brazos cruzados de pronto grito- saben este es el sector donde están las mejores estudiantes, miembros del consejo estudiantil, primeros puestos en concursos, y ese tipo de cosas, y para eso necesitan silencio, así que ¡cállense de una buena vez!

- ¿disculpa? Quien eres tu para venir a callarnos así- Ino se enfrento a la chica del cabello rosa, al parecer ya encontró nueva rival

- soy Sakura Haruno, encargada de las actividades del consejo estudiantil y el primer puesto en mi clase, ahora yo te pregunto quien eres tu

- Ino Yamanakano tengo ningún titulo importante como tu, porque soy nueva, pero a partir de ahora seré tu peor pesadilla pequeña frentuda

- ¡hay no!...Hinata retrocedió hasta colocarse detrás de Sasori- ¡no otra vez!

- que pasa – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la expresión asustada de la chica

- es que…a Sakura no le gusta que se metan con….bueno…su frente- esto ultimo lo susurro

- hay vamos no es para que te pongas así- Deidara coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica- ni que fuera a explotar o algo así jaja

- que pasa frentudita…parece que encontré tu punto débil…jajaja…frente frente frente!- Ino canturreaba mientras hacia un ridículo baile, Sakura permanecía con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

- Ino ya basta- Itachi trato de pararla desde el piso, si aun no se levantaba

- porque…que de malo me podrá hacer la niña de la frente…jajajajaja

Sakura soltó sus puños y levanto la vista…estaba ¿sonriendo?

- vaya parece que te gusta buscar pelea…….PUES TOMA TU PELEA- Sakura se abalanzó sobre Ino la cual no tubo tiempo ni de pestañear, la tomo de la cola de caballo y empezó a halarla

- ¡hay! ¡Deja mi cabello frontuda!

- que dices que te gusta y quieres mas, pues ¡toma!

- ¡au!¡y pensar que parecías amable cuando te pedimos ayuda!

- ¡y tu parecías menos chillona! Ahora di disculpa Haruno san por insultar tu hermosa frente

- jamás Ino Yamanaka nunca se retracta de lo dicho…¡auch! Oigan ayúdenme!

-te lo buscaste hermanita- dijo Deidara- eso tienes por muerte con la frentudita…ups…- Sakura jalo también a Deidara empezó a halarle el cabello a ambos- lo siento, ¡lo siento!

Sasori miraba la escena divertido con una Hinata sonriendo tímidamente a su lado.

Itachi, que seguía en el suelo pensó que seria bueno ayudar se iba a levantar cuando una voz susurro en su oído

- ¿es molesto no?

Esa voz….

- jaja pero así es Sakura…hey que haces en le piso- le tendió una mano- levántate te ayudo

Esas manos…

Levanto la vista y la miro a la cara

Esos ojos

Esa sonrisa

Ese cabello

- Te….- su garganta se seco, todo a su alrededor desapareció volviendo se blanco, sentía las piernas pesadas, no escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de su corazón latiendo mas rápido de lo normal…..cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir ella seguía ahí…no era un sueño……todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad y pudo oír el ruido…

-¡Temari sempai!- la pelirosa soltó el cabello de ambos rubios y se acercó corriendo a la chica

- ¿Sakura?...valla la ultima vez que te vi. eras una niñita pequeña, ahora mírate, has crecido mucho

- Temari sempai…cunado Hinata y yo nos enteramos que volvías estallamos de felicidad- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Temari

- Hinata- la mencionada se acerco también a la chica y con una leve inclinación la saludo- ¡hey! Siempre igual de respetuosa tu… porque no me das un abrazo mejor- Hinata se sonrojó y abrazo a la rubia para luego separarse- y ustedes- todos se sobresaltaron -deben ser nuevos ¿verdad?

- si Temari sempai son nuevos, y ya están incumpliendo la norma principal de este sector, llegaron y empezaron a gritar como en mercado

- y tu a pelear como gladiadora- le reprocho Temari a la pelirosa la cual se sonrojó avergonzada

- pero…mi frente…

- ya basta….te dije hace mucho tiempo que no hicieras caso de esos comentarios…ahora….todas son del mismo dormitorio- todos asintieron- de acuerdo todas adentro…pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran ahí.

----------

Un salón circular, muchos sillones una mesa al centro rodeada de sillas, en la ventana cortinas de terciopelo cubrían la vista de el cielo estrellado típico de Suna, junto a estas una computadora, habían cuatro puertas rodeando la habitación.

El grupo entro pisando el alfombrado piso que le daba un toque muy elegante a esa pequeña salita.

- bien, Sakura y…..

- Ino- respondió la chica al ver que Temari la miraba

- Sakura e Ino ahora que estamos aquí en tranquilidad porque no hacen las pases y…

- ella me jaló el cabello

- tu empezaste a insultarme

- ¡solo dije la verdad!

Las dos empezaron a gritarse otra vez Temari rodó los ojos y suspiro

- hey Hinata…me haces un favor- la pelinegra asintió- podrías sacar a Ino y a Sakura a tomar aire- Temari abrió la puerta mientras Hinata empujaba a las chicas fuera de la habitación.

Itachi que permanecía en silencio aun preguntándose si era un sueño o era real reacciono, Deidara y Sasori se acercaron a el y empezaron murmurarle cosas.

- muy bien Itachi ahí la tienes..- dijo Sasori señalando a la puerta por donde salían las otras chicas- es tu oportunidad, demuéstrale todo lo que has hecho solo por ella.

- y dile lo lindo que tiene el cabello- dijo Deidara recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de sus compañeros- eso les agrada

- muy bien…aquí voy- Itachi dio un paso al frente, le sudaban las manos, su corazón latía a mil, su respiración era agitada, Temari termino de hablar con Hinata y cerro la puerta, se giro en dirección a Itachi, y lo miro, el chico tomo aire y abrió la boca

- yo…

-¿que hacen aquí y vestidos de esa manera?- pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza a un lado

Itachi se quedo con la boca semiabierta, se giro para ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban igual que el…

-nos….nos reconociste….

- creyeron que no…por favor…talvez no a Sasori porque creería imposible que alguien como el aria algo así… pero Deidara se ve igual que antes…solo que con maquillaje

- ¡hey!

- y tu…- miro a Itachi- no todo el mundo tiene esos ojos -una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Itachi…se sentía un poco….tonto- ahora me van a explicar todo

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, Itachi suspiro y miro a la chica

- bien

----------

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori, estos dos últimos con una mueca en el rostro observaban como una rubia se retorcía de risa en uno de los sillones . Itachi la miraba como embobado con su risa, era tan dulce y causaba alegría en su interior……volviendo a la realidad…Temari reía como desquiciada

- jajaja…enserio tienen puesta ¡ropa interior femenina!

- solo en la parte superior- replico Deidara

-y que talla te pusieron ¿ah?

- Itachi voy a golpear a tu novia

- ex novia- aclaro Temari mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda al grupo- recuerden que Itachi y yo terminamos antes de que yo viniera a Suna

El grupo quedo en silencio, Itachi bajo la cabeza…..todo estaba perdido, se sentía tan estupido…

- ¡espera! ¡espera! ¡espera!- Deidara salto del sillón y jalo de la muñeca a Temari- me estas diciendo que luego de pasar por hermanitas molestas, maquillaje, depilación y otras cosas que no quiero recordar ¡no lo vas a aceptar otra vez!

- oye…

- míralo… el chico te ama hizo todo esto por ti se muere por ti, y tu llegas y te burlas en su cara luego de todos

- Deidara…

- se vistió de mujer…¡mujer! Sabes lo ridículo que es para un hombre hacer eso…sacrifico muchas cosas por ti esta yendo en contra de sus padres y escapo de su molesto hermano…todo por ti…y tu tienes el descaro de ¡rechazarlo!

Sasori miraba al chico con la boca abierta….se comportó tan…anti Deidara le sorprendió, Itachi permanecía con la cabeza gacha agradeciendo a su amigo por esas palabras y aun triste por lo dicho por la chica

- podrías soltar mi muñeca…- dijo Temari señalando su mano prisionera la cual fue soltada inmediatamente y el chico fue junto a su amigo

- no te preocupes Itachi…te acompañaremos siempre..

- ¡oye! ¡oye! Chico, chica o lo que sea que seas….- Temari señalo amenazadoramente a Deidara el cual iba a hablar pero al ver el rostro de la chica prefirió callar- dije que Itachi y yo ya no somos novios…porque es verdad terminamos…y el aun no me pide que volvamos…a si que técnicamente no somos novios…………aun- la chica se volteo de brazos cruzados con los ojos serrados y la barbilla en alto.

Itachi levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos, Deidara se sintió tonto ¡había dicho talvez el mejor discurso de su vida y fue por las puras!...Sasori solo rodó los ojos y empujo a Itachi, ambos, Sasori y Deidara le hicieron señas con la cabeza animándolo….¡era ahora o nunca!

- eto…Temari..

- si- la chica se izo la desentendida mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo enrollaba en un dedo

- quieres volver a ser mi novia….

- mmm no lo se…..

- ¡hay solo di si!- Deidara grito desesperado recibiendo un codazo de cierto pelirrojo

Temari volteo sonriente y miro al pelinegro, que mujer podría negarse a esa cara

- con una condición- Temari se acerco con pasos felinos hasta el Uchiha…rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al del chico

- la que quieras…

Temari le susurro algo al oído, el Uchiha sonrió de lado y asintió

- sigues siendo la misma de antes- Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de unos segundos mirándose unieron sus labios en un apasionante beso, un beso lleno de amor de sentimientos encontrados, un beso que Itachi tanto extraño y ella soñó, al fin estaban juntos de nuevo y nadie podría romper esa magia

- quieren dejar de hacer eso…es incomodo para nosotros- la pareja se separo avergonzada mientras Deidara recibía otro codazo por parte del pelirrojo

-bueno..jeje…porque no se juntas así- Temari los ubico en fila – y dejan que les tome una foto

- ¡hay no!

- hay nada…¡foto eh dicho!

- ¡Itachi!- el rubio replicaba junto al pelirrojo…pero Itachi solo miraba sonriente a su novia la cual estaba igual de feliz, tomo a sus amigos del cuello y solo dio una gran sonrisa para la foto…no hay nada mas satisfactorio que ver a tu novia tan feliz.

----------

Luego de un rato de burlas (Temari), quejas(Deidara), golpes(Sasori), y sonrisas enamoradas (Itachi y Temari), el resto de integrantes de la habitación regresaron al parecer el tomar aire no ayudo mucho porque incluso sin entrar se podían oír los gritos de Sakura e Ino.

-frentuda

- puerca

- frentuda

- puerca

- frentuda

- ¡ya cállense!- rápidamente Hinata se sonrojó, ella así nunca se alteraba…pero quien no se altera con ese par alrededor

- creo que el paseo no sirvió, talvez estén cansadas, porque no vamos a dormir ya es tarde- sugirió Temari mientras se levantaba

- co…como dormiremos- pregunto Hinata

-hay tres cuartos son dos, dos y tres en cada cuarto así que…

- ¡yo con Temari!- grito Itachi olvidando por completo cambiar su voz todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras la nombrada trataba de aguantar la risa, Itachi pronto reacciono y empezó a actuar- es que…es la que mejor me calló jeje

- creí que ellas dos eran tus amigas- agrego Sakura señalando a Deidara y Sasori

- si pero…Sasor…¡Sasi! ronca…y Deidi habla dormid..a

- por mi no hay problema- dijo Temari colocando la mano en el hombro del Uchiha- seremos compañeras de habitación- con un guiño de ojo le indico que todo estaba bien- ¿que hay de ustedes?

- yo dormiré con Hinata y ustedes tres ahí se ven- Sakura se dirigió a una de las puertas

- ¡un segundo! No pienso dormir con esto..¡estas dos! dormiré con ustedes- dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta con la pelirosa

- eso si que no pequeña cerdita no vendrás a interrumpir mi paz nocturna- grito Sakura impidiéndole el pase a la Yamanaka

- déjame pasar frontuda

Otra incansable pelea estaba por comenzar, Deidara y Sasori solo rogaban porque dejaran a Ino dormir con ella, Hinata se acerco hasta Temari y la jalo del brazo como pidiéndole ayuda. Temari le sonrió y luego se dirigió con paso firme al par.

- muy bien parece que ustedes serán todo un problema, creo que para que se lleven mejor deberán compartir mucho mas tiempo juntas no crees Hinata- la rubia volteo a ver a la chica la cual se sonrojó y agacho la vista- ustedes compartirán habitación quieran o no- agrego al ver como ambas estaban listas para protestar- y Deidi les hará compañía-termino la chica mientras señalaba al mencionado

- ¿¡que!?- grito el rubio

- lo que oíste , Hinata tu y Sasi estarán bien juntas…ambas son tranquilas y no creo que se causen algún problema- le dijo amablemente a la chico la cual asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sasori solo pensaba que cualquiera estaba bien con tal de que no lo molesten- bueno…buenas noches- Temari cogió del brazo a Itachi y lo dirigio a una de las puertas, detrás suyo venían los Yamanaka y la Haruno hablando cosas como "injusto" o "la puerca esta", ella solo los ignoro y al entrar en su habitación les cerro la puerta en la cara- durante mas o menos media hora se oían aun sonidos pero luego se calmaron al parecer se cansaron y siguieron las ordenes de la chica…pero segundos después se podía oír un murmullo, como de una pelea de tres personas muy chillonas

- creo que fuiste un poco mala con Deidara…mira que mandarlo con esas dos- Itachi miraba divertido a su novia

- me presiono la muñeca…¡nadie presiona mi muñeca!

Temari se acercó al camarote y lo miro de arriba a abajo

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo- Itachi se acerco por atrás y la tomo de la cintura

- ¿que hay una cama de sobra?

- sabes…debo cumplir esa condición que me diste hace un rato…

- yo no me refería a eso..

- ¿enserio?- la volteo y acercó su rostro al de ella, estaban muy cerca habían extrañado tanto esa cercanía…

- enserio…pero si tu quieres podemos cambiar las condiciones

Se besaron con mucha mas pasión que antes, el resto……………no es necesario contar, ya sabemos lo que vino.

Que bueno es tener a la persona que mas a tu lado, después de todo el sacrificio fue bueno ¿no Itachi?

CONTINUARA

**Itachi: UuU**

**Deidara: que tienes??¬¬**

**Itachi: este ah sido mi capitulo favorito de todos UuU**

**Deidara: habla por ti!...yo no pude dormir con esas dos locas gritandose…saben creo que la escritora me odia**

**Sasori: y quien no **

**Temari: no te odia…es solo que das esa sensación de querer molestarte n.n**

**Deidara: ¬¬ Itachi podrias decirle a tu novia que no se meta donde no la llaman**

**Itachi: OnO no le hables asi a Temari**

**Temari: ya lo oiste…ahora ve a inflarte las bubies extra grandes que tienes que ir a clases Deidi…por cierto quien eligió sus nombres?**

**Ino: yo!!!....y llego mi momento de explicar el porque los nombres….bueno Sasori ya lo dijo…su apellido es muy conocido en Suna…asi que no podia usarlo…el mio y el baka de mi hermano no es muy conocido aquí…asi que lo usamos con total normalidad…en cambio Uchiha es un apellido conocido a nivel mundial asi que no podria usarlo con normalidad UuU**

**Itachi: y entonces la aeromoza apretó de los cachetes a Deidara**

**Temari: jajaja**

**Ino: no me están escuchando!!!**

----------

_**Notas finales**__: lo siento esta vez no hay adelanto…es aun no pienso en el proximo cap :D….por cierto no actualizare hasta el otro año…me voy de viaje y tomare vacaciones :D …no me odien T-T….tratare de hacer un especial navideño de naruto…TRATARE xD…bye!!!_

_Atte_

_Limm (L)_


	5. por amor soportas a las acosadoras

_Después de un año…..menos…casi un año U-U_

_Disculpen la gran gran gran demora pero estuve sin inspiración xD y cuando la tuve al fin..se me perdió el USB donde tenía el fic..y tooodos los demás . y hasta que lo encontré =)_

_Dejo de parlotear y aquí el capitulo prometo q no tardare tanto con el otro..ahora solo tardeare medio año U-U_

_xD_

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 5 – por amor soportas a las acosadoras

Temari e Itachi caminaban hablando animadamente, Hinata y Sasori caminaban hablando calmadamente, Ino y Sakura caminaban hablando fuertemente, Deidara entre estas últimas sufría notablemente.

----------

- ¡ya te dije que no es cierto!- gritaba la pelirosa – ¡yo no ronco!

- ¡como lo puedes saber si estas dormida mientras lo haces!

- ¡ya vasta!- grito Deidara enojado – ¡Sakura si roncas en las noches!

- te lo di…

- ¡tu también Ino!...ahora si no es mucho pedir ¡cállense!

Deidara camino mas rápido hasta estar a la altura de Itachi y Temari los cuales continuaban su animada charla

- mira esa cara- se burlo de el Temari- ¿que paso? ¿Te ajusta mucho el brasier?

- me tenían que mandar a dormir con ese par- dijo el rubio

- no pensé que llegarían a llevarse así de mal – se defendió Itachi

-sabes perfectamente que nadie se puede llevar bien con mi hermana.

- ya cálmate, esta noche arreglaremos eso de las habitaciones- le aseguro la rubia

- si además de eso – Deidara bajo la voz por lo que Temari e Itachi tuvieron que acercarse para poder escucharlo – tuve que dormir con los globos esos para que Sakura no se diera cuenta…no pude respirar en toda la noche.

Las risas no pararon hasta que llegaron al comedor

----------

El tintinear de los cubiertos y las tazas de porcelana, se perdía con la dulce melodía de los violinistas que hacían del desayuno un momento muy relajante, al menos para las mesas donde no había peleas.

-ese panecillo es mío, déjalo ya estas muy gorda para que sigas comiendo

- déjalo tu, no vez que todo lo que comes se te va a la frentesota que tienes

- suficiente…- Temari tomo el panecillo y se lo comió ante las miradas asesinas de las chicas

- en rio revuelto ganancia de pescadores- dijo Sasori mientras bebía café

- quien habla de pescados… ¡yo quería ese panecillo! – le grito la pequeña Yamanaka a Sasori el cual la miro inexpresivo un rato y luego suspiro resignado, no estaba con ánimos de discutir con esa chica.

- chicas escuchen- hablo Itachi- vamos a tener que hacer algo con ustedes… no es posible que peleen todo el día

- culpa a la rubia ella es la que empieza siempre

- ¡tu también empiezas!

- ¡ya cállense!- grito Deidara – mira hermanita o dejas de pelear o te juro que tiro todo tu maquillaje por la ventana. Que bueno que no estamos en la misma clase, no las soportaría todo el día…

Mientras Deidara seguía refunfuñando se acercaron a la mesa tres chicas.

- Haruno-san, recuerda que hoy tenemos reunión con el consejo, no olvides llevar a tu recomendación para nueva delegada- hablo la que parecía mayor, tenia el cabello rizado y castaño, y traía puestas una delgadas gafas.

- claro, no te preocupes Hirasawa-san, ya tengo a la persona indicada para el puesto- pero la chica no escuchaba a la pelirrosa, su mirada estaba fija en cierta persona que conversaba animadamente con Sasori.

- ¿veo que tienes nuevas amigas?- pregunto señalando al resto de las chicas

- ¡oh si! ellas son Ino y Deidi Yamanaka, Sasi Akatsuki, Tachi Chiha y bueno tal vez recuerdas a Temari…

- Sabaku, si, la recuerdo- dijo sin desprender la vista de cierto pelinegro- Mucho gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Yuri Hirasawa, soy la presidenta del consejo de alumnas.

Las de la mesa sonrieron a modo de saludo mientras Yuri miraba unos papeles que tenia en la mano

- Haruno-san es acaso alguna de las alumnas de nuevo ingreso la persona de la que me habla.

- bueno, tan nueva no es, pensé en Temari, ya conoce mas o menos como funciona las cosas aquí, además como estudio en el extranjero un tiempo podría darnos nuevas ideas.

- claro…bueno, las espero a las dos en la reunión traten de no llegar muy tarde. Adiós chicas.

Y con una última mirada a Itachi se retiro seguida de sus compañeras.

- ya viste como te miraba- Deidara empujo el hombro del Uchiha el cual se desconcertó- yo creo que le gustas.

- ¡pero que dices!- se exalto Sakura- Hirasawa-san es la mejor alumna de esta escuela, no creo que sea así como estas diciendo que es.

Deidara dándose cuenta de lo dicho levanto la cabeza y enseguida fue atacado por las miradas asesinas de un par de rubias y los otros dos chicos de la mesa

- Yo creo que lo que mi torpe hermana quiso decir es que tal vez le gusto el cabello de Tachi, o su cutis…no a lo que pensaste frontuda, eres una pervertida malpensada.

- ¡claro que no!- el sonrojo de Sakura fue interrumpido por Temari

- Ya calma, terminen el desayuno para ir a clase – y con las palabras de Temari el desayuno prosiguió con normalidad.

----------

- ¿¡Tejido contemporáneo!? ¡Que clase de curso es ese! – decía Deidara mientras leía cual era su primera clase del día

- sirve para no perder las tradiciones artísticas del tejido de Suna- explico Sakura- aquí siempre se preocupan por preservar la imagen artística, después de todo es lo que atrae a los turistas.

- ¿que curso les toca a ustedes?- pregunto Temari a las mas pequeñas

- Historia

- genial…-Itachi miro la puerta que tenia enfrente cuyo cartel decía "tejido y bordado contemporáneo" y la abrió- nos vemos luego.

- pórtate bien Ino- le advirtió su hermano siguiendo al pelinegro

----------

La iba a odiar por el resto del año.

Eso fue lo que pensó Itachi en cuanto la aguja pincho uno de sus dedos y el líquido rojo empezó a brotar.

- les dije que tuvieran cuidado – decía una mujer mayor que traía un algodón para el herido

- lo siento, me distraje mirando a Tem…la ventana, vi un animal y me llamo la atención

- como sea, que te sirva de lección, y a todos los demás, que por ser tejido no significa que pueden tomarse esta clase a la ligera, deben pensar en esto como lo hacen con las matemáticas o la ciencia, deben seguir…

La profesora caminó hasta la parte delantera del salón para continuar con el sermón y dejo a Itachi con el algodón en mano.

Nunca en su vida había cogido una aguja, generalmente era su madre o alguna de las empleadas las que se encargaban de las labores manuales, cocina, costura, jardinería, porque a pesar de tener dinero Mikoto era de la idea de que las mujeres de verdad debían saber todo ese tipo de labores.

Ahora gracias a su acto loco aprendería mucho de lo que antes no pudo.

Un sonrisa de satisfacción se asomo en sus labios, ya quería ver la cara de su madre cuando le dijera que ya no necesitaba que fuera ella quien le cosiera los calcetines.

- ¿te duele mucho?- la dulce voz de su amada lo saco de sus pensamientos y levanto la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

- no te preocupes, solo es un pinchazo

Temari se acercó y con ayuda de la mota d algodón empezó a curarlo.

A veces el amor y una cálida sonrisa es la mejor medicina para curar los dolores.

- que tonto eres Itachi- Deidara a su lado estaba cien porciento concentrado en lo que hacia- esto es lo mas sencillo del mundo, me esta gustando ¿Qué dices tu Sasori?

Los tres voltearon a ver al pelirrojo el cual enredado en una especie de telaraña de hilos de distintos colores refunfuñaba tratando de quitárselos de encima.

- maldito tejido contemporáneo

Itachi no seria el único que odiaría esa materia.

----------

- corre ya llevamos tres minutos de retraso

- solo son tres minutos…

- eres muy despreocupada Tachi-san… a veces no pareces una dama- termino la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la manija de una puerta blanca y entraba en ella.

Una larga y oscura mesa ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, el resto eran libreros y un escritorio lleno de papeles. A pesar de estar desordenado no dejaba de parecer un lugar tranquilo y dedicado exclusivamente para personas con esa cualidad.

- Haruno- san, creí que ya no vendrías- la misma joven que les hablo en el desayuno se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa y al ver al pelinegro no aparto la mirada.

- lo siento mucho, la maestra me pidió que me quedara un poco- explico la pelirosa tomando asiento en una de las sillas, Itachi la imito a su lado.

- no importa, creí que traerías a Sabaku para delegada

- así era, pero la escogieron para otras actividades y se le iba a hacer mucho trabajo, por eso traje a Chiha –san, es tan buena como Temari y es de Konoha también por lo que nos puede ayudar de la misma forma que Temari.

- ¡perfecto!- Yuri tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos – se sentó junto a Itachi y le sonrió de manera extraña y colocando una mano en la pierna del Uchiha dijo - ¿comenzamos ya con la reunión?

----------

Reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad en la habitación, Hinata estaba tranquila leyendo un libro junto a la ventana; Ino se barnizaba las uñas al tiempo que leía una revista y Temari dormitaba en una silla.

- ¿alguna ha visto a Deidi o Sasi? – pregunto Hinata saliendo de su lectura

- fueron a recoger materiales de la clase de tejido, al parecer Sasi le pidió a Dei que le ayude con su trabajo – explico Temari a la vez que se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado descansando - ¿me pregunto cuanto mas demorara esa reunión del consejo?

Y como respondiendo a su pregunta la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sonriente Sakura junto a un algo perturbado Itachi.

- ¡regresamos!- Hinata cerro su libro con suavidad, al parecer la tranquilidad ya había acabado

- ya nos dimos cuenta frentona no tienes porque gritarlo – dijo la rubia Yamanaka

- solo te ignorare…- Sakura se fue junto a Hinata

- Temari…- susurro Itachi – podemos hablar a solas

- claro ¿Qué pasa?

- ven

La pareja se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y luego de que el pelinegro se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta volteo a ver a su novia con cara de espanto

- ¡esa chica esta loca!

- ¿hablas de Sakura?...bueno si a veces es un poco gritona pero con el…

- ¡no! ¡Ella no! ¡Hablo de la chica esa del consejo, la tal Yuri!

- oh… ¿que te dijo?

- decir nada…pero me mira de forma extraña como si yo…como si yo…

- ¿si tu?

- ¡como si le gustara!

- jaja hay amor, no tendría nada de malo porque eres un chico muy atractivo

- Temari…

- oh… ¡oh! ¡oh por dios! ¿estas seguro?

- ¡si! ¡yo reconozco las señales, las miradas! ¡me estuvo tocando la pierna todo el rato! ¡y te puedo asegurar que trato de ver mi ropa interior cuando se agacho para "recoger un lapicero"! – dijo el chico asiento gestos con las manos en lo ultimo

- pero…

- ¡me pellizco la nalguita!

- ¿enserio?

- sentí algo…

- tal vez solo estas paranoico

- estoy seguro que sentí algo

- mmm…será mejor que investigue eso, no puedes acusarla sin tener pruebas concisas

- yo tengo muchas pruebas…

- pero bueno no la culpes es el encanto Uchiha- le sonrió Temari

- te estas burlando de mi

- si

Temari se acerco al aturdido chico y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, le dio un suave beso en los labios

- ¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto la chica

- mas o menos, pero no quiero volver a estar cerca de esa chica, me asusta.

- jaja tonto…

La pareja continúo con los suyo hasta que un grito proveniente de afuera les arruino el momento.

- ahora que…

- seguro son Ino y Sakura peleando- dijo Itachi ignorando todo y continuando con las caricias

- ¿estas seguro? ¿me parece que no son gritos de pelea?

- ¿quieres que valla a revisar?

- no, continuemos con lo nuestro

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la cama. Itachi deposito con suavidad a la rubia en el colchón mientras ella no lo soltaba del cuello.

Las caricias eran mas intensas, sabían que no debían hacerlo era demasiado temprano, pero la pasión era fuerte y la carne débil.

Ya solo les faltaba deshacerse de esa molesta ropa.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Temari! ¡salgan!

- ese era…

- Deidara… no le hagas caso…es tan molesto

- pero, dijo Itachi…y no Tachi.

- si ya lo oí

- …

- …

Los enamorados dejaron sus juegos y se miraron con temor a la cara

- demonios

Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con una escena que hubiera sido graciosa de no ser porque el momento no lo ameritaba.

Arrinconadas a un lado de la sala estaban Hinata y Sakura, esta ultima con una aguja en la mano; ambas tenían los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca. En otro rincón estaban Ino Sasori y Deidara, con rostros llenos de pánico y nerviosismo. La razón de todo eso…

"Deidi" tenia un pecho desinflado.

- oh santo cielo – murmuro Temari mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas – oigan…se que es una situación muy extraña pero todo tiene una explicación razonable…

- De…De…Deidi – balbuceo Sakura – yo… tu… tus…te asesine una bubie

- …

----------

Hinata y Sakura escuchaban atentamente lo que Itachi les decía, ambas suspiraban en ciertas partes y reían en otras

- … y eso es todo, es mi culpa que halla metido a mis amigos en esta situación tan embarazosa

- Itachi… ¡eres tan lindo!- grito Sakura mientras lo abrazaba- si algún día tengo un novio quiero que sea como tu

- e…es una historia muy linda – dijo suavemente Hinata mientras se sonrojaba un poco

- ¿nos van a acusar? – pregunto Sasori con algo de preocupación

- ¡claro que no! Ya era tiempo de que algo diferente pasara en esta escuela, además le debemos mucho a Temari-san como para hacerle algo así- Sakura miro a Temari con una cálida sonrisa y esta se la devolvió agradecida

- chicas ustedes son de lo mejor- Temari las abrazo y luego de un rato se separaron- lo que ahora me sorprende es que Hinata no se halla desmayado al saber que durmió con un chico en la misma habitación

La cara de la nombrada se volvió tan roja como un tomate y sus ojos se agrandaron mirando fijamente la pared mientras los demás reían.

- ahora…será mejor que arreglemos las habitaciones, creo que se les hará incomodo ahora que saben la verdad- dijo Itachi

- genial…me podre cambiar con tranquilidad- dijo Deidara mientras se echaba en un cojín – para nosotros también era incomodo todo esto.

- Deidara puede cambiar con Hinata ..

- de acuerdo… asunto arreglado..pero antes …- Sakura se acerco a Ino- ¿tu también eres un chico?

- ¡claro que no! – se ofendió la rubia

- ¿enserio?

- frentona tonta ¡si!

- pues solo hay una forma de saberlo…!pásenme la aguja!

- ¡psicópata!- Ino empezó a correr por la sala seguida de la Haruno- ¡aléjate de mi enferma mental!

Y con Hinata cayendo desmayada encima de Deidara se cerró otro día tan extraño para Itachi.

Pero las cosas no acaban ahí.

----------

_**- creí que iríamos a casa de tus parientes en el país del Agua explícame que hacemos en Suna teme!**_

_**- te dije que te dejaría venir si no hacías preguntas… estamos aquí para por fin derrotar a mi hermano.**_

CONTINUARA

**Ino: T-T ¡mami!**

**Deidara: ya cálmate...no es para tanto**

**Ino: ¡me duele mucho!**

**Temari: ¿no crees que es mejor llevarla a la enfermería?**

**Deidara: ¡solo esta dramatizando! Siempre lo hace…**

**Itachi: yo creo que le duele mucho…lo se por experiencia, un pinchazo así es fatal**

**Ino: ToT ¡papi!**

**Temari: ¡lleva a tu hermana a la enfermería!**

**Deidara: ¡no quiero!**

**Temari: ¡hazlo!**

**Deidara: ¡no!**

**Itachi: -_-**

**Sasori: aquí esta el algodón para el dedo de Ino…**

**Ino: que bueno… ¡porque ya se me acabaron los progenitores! T-T**

**----------**

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_- "Te dije que esa chica era rara..!ya vez como me toco el pecho!" "y es mi impresión o me miro mal" "yo creo que tiene buen trasero…"_

_- "¡maldita sea que haces aquí!" "sabía que había algo malo en todo esto" "¿Quién es ese?" "!no puedo creerlo! ¡voy a morir!"_

_- "me estas declarado la guerra" "claro que si, es mío y punto" "creo que ya se olvido de lo que le paso antes de llegar aquí " _


	6. por amor puedes amenazar a tu hermano

_Hola!_

_Ahora si el capi, no lo pude colgar el lunes porque mi gripe empeoró =-= pero ya estoy mejor….creo xD_

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6! =) espero no decepcionarlos, esta algo raro mi fuerte no es el sentimentalismo xD_

…

LO QUE HACE UN HOMBRE POR AMOR

Por: limm

CAPITULO 6 – por amor puedes amenazar a tu hermano

…

- ¿Va a pagar con tarjeta? – pregunto el recepcionista mirando sorprendido a los nuevos clientes de su hotel

- Ya le dije mil veces que si – respondió de mal humor el cliente

- Lo siento, es solo que parecen muy jóvenes, ¿qué edad tienen?

- oiga…le pagare el doble de lo que cualquier cliente le daría y la única condición es que no nos haga preguntas ¡de acuerdo! – dijo colocando su tarjeta en el mostrador mientras lo miraba enojado con sus oscuros ojos.

- ya, ya no se altere…- el joven tomo una llave y se las dio – aquí tiene, habitación 104, ¿tienen equipaje?

- descuide el llevara todo – dijo señalando al rubio a su lado

- ¿¡que yo que! ¡No digas tonterías Sasuke!

- es lo mínimo que podrías hacer no estás pagando nada Naruto, ahora toma mis maletas y vamos, mañana es un día muy agitado.

…

Naruto Uzumaki era lo que se podía considerar el mejor amigo de Sasuke, a pesar de andarse insultando mutuamente, que el rubio tuviera ataques repentinos de celos o que terminaran a golpes por tonterías, en el fondo se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

…

El pequeño Sasuke emprendió camino hasta el elevador con las manos en el bolsillo, una vez dentro miro a su escandaloso amigo luchando para cargar con todas las maletas

- ¿pero qué demonios tienes aquí dentro? – decía el rubio cuando por segunda vez todo se le caía

- apresúrate o iras por las escaleras…

- ¡QUE! ¡No! ¡Sasuke, maldito teme espera! – Naruto al fin logro llegar con todo el equipaje hasta el elevador - ahora dime que traes aquí, pesa más que Chouji y recuerda que ese gordito tiene su peso, Sasuke… ¡hey teme! ¿Me estas escuchando? Sasuke…

_- Disfruta de tus días como "el hijo perfecto" Itachi, cuando mamá y papá se enteres de lo que sea que estés asiendo será tu fin._

.

.

.

- Te dije que esa chica es rara, ¡Ya viste como me toco el "pecho"!

- Estábamos jugando basquetbol Itachi, uno nunca sabe que toca – le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa picara, la que se borro cuando Sasori lo golpeo

- Eres un pervertido

En ese momento el resto de la clase entro a los vestidores

- Bueno…será mejor que salgan – les dijo Temari

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Deidara mirando a las chicas tengo que ducharme estoy todo sudado

- pues toma un baño en la habitación – dijo Itachi tomando sus cosas

- ¿pero porque?

- ¡te lo explico ahí ahora vámonos! – Sasori lo jalo del brazo pero al momento de retroceder golpeo a una chica que resulto ser Yuri

- ¡oh! Cuanto lo siento – se disculpo Sasori ayudándola a pararse

- descuiden… pero tengan más cuidado los vestidores no son sitios para correr o pelear

- claro ya nos vamos

- ¿sin ducharse? – pregunto Yuri

- no…si…bueno es que…

- Tienen clase en un rato y las duchas están muy llenas – dijo rápidamente Temari

- ¡si! Mejor vámonos Tachi – Sasori lo tomo de la muñeca y juntos salieron de los vestidores

Una vez fuera el pelirrojo soltó a los dos y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la habitación

- Es mi impresión o esa chica me miro mal – dijo Sasori

- ¿en qué momento? – pregunto Itachi

- cuando te tome de la muñeca

El pelinegro paró en seco con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¡Les digo que esa chica es rarísima! Será mejor mantenerme alejado

- yo creo que tiene buen trasero

Otro golpe para Deidara

.

.

.

Cuando vivía en Konoha Itachi Uchiha era uno de los chicos más atractivos de su escuela, no había chica alguna que lo pudiera negar, es por eso que siempre tenía alguna fan enamorada atrás de el, no era extraño que al dar la vuelta descubriera a un grupo de chicas mirándolo y riendo tontamente, o que en su casillero apareciera una carta de color rosa y perfumada.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

Pero era muy diferente, y nada agradable para el chico, que lo mismo ocurriera estando personificado en una mujer.

Y lo peor era que al parecer era el único que lo notaba

_- ¿Ya viste como me miro? – le susurro Itachi a la mitad de la clase de Historia_

_- ¿como? – pregunto la rubia en tono monótono._

_- mmm…así como yo te miraba antes de que empezáramos a salir._

_- pues yo no note nada._

_Itachi estaba seguro que Yuri Hirasawa lo había mirado de una forma muy…seductora._

Pero no eran solo las miradas lo que le hacían creer que Yuri le daba honor a su nombre, había ciertas situaciones que lo confirmaban.

Como esa vez en clase de dibujo cuando estudiaban los desnudos y los mandaron a tratar de hacer uno. Itachi notaba como Yuri lo miraba cada cierto tiempo para luego hacer algunos trazos, terminada la clase los trabajos fueron expuestos en el aula e Itachi no se cansaba de decir que el dibujo de Yuri era él con pechos reales y sin "sus partes nobles"

_- A mi me parecen un montón de garabatos – le dijo Deidara en tono crítico – es obvio que esa chica no tiene la vena artística que se necesita en el curso…aunque tiene buen trasero._

O en clase de literatura cuando debían escribir poemas y el de Yuri recibió muchos halagos por su poema "Gata Chica"

_- ¡Se dieron cuenta del título! gaTA CHIca_

_- no entiendo… - le dijo Sasori enojado por la baja nota a su "Oda a mis marionetas"_

_- ¡Era mi nombre! o el que se supone que ella cree que es._

_- Solo es un titulo…_

_- Que no tenía nada que ver con el poema, ¿o escuchaste algo sobre un gato en él? ¡No! Hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a alguien. Alguien de ojos y cabello oscuro._

_- Tal vez tiene un gato negro._

Al parecer estaba solo en eso.

.

.

.

Abrió con pesar los ojos cuando sintió los rayos del ardiente son de Suna en sus ojos, trato de volver a dormir pero una melodiosa voz se lo impidió.

- Despierta bella durmiente, hoy es domingo y tenemos permiso de salir de la escuela

- hmp

- Iremos al centro y tal vez un rato a la playa.

- hmp.

- ¡apúrate Itachi! – Temari le saco las mantas de la cara y lo sacudió un poco.

Ya era una semana desde que llego junto a sus dos mejores amigos hasta la escuela femenina Josei para encontrarse con su querida Temari y sentía que el tiempo se le paso volando junto a ella.

- espero que tengas ropa de chico porque pueden cambiarse en algún lugar – aun parpadeando por el exceso de luz Itachi podía ver como su novia se peinaba frente a un espejo vestida ya con ropa casual. Afuera oía los ya típicos gritos de Sakura e Ino peleando por quien sabe qué cosa.

- Te espero afuera si, veré si logro separar a ese par, si necesitas ayuda con algo llámame – y con una última sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Sabía que con "ayuda" se refería a los implantes que tenía que usar para hacerse pasar por chica, y es que en la última semana tuvo que recurrir a su novia para acomodarse bien. Logro vestirse con dificultad sin tener que recurrir a Temari, en una mochila metió algo de ropa varonil y salió hasta donde se encontraba el resto.

- ¡Hasta que sales!- le reprocho un enojado Deidara – démonos prisa quiero vestirme de forma normal por un día.

- ¿Por qué peleaban ahora? – dijo Itachi ignorando por completo a su rubio amigo

- no lo sabemos, empezaremos a simplemente ignoarlas.

El grupo salió de los dormitorios y se encontraron en los jardines de la escuela, habían muchas chicas que al parecer iban a visitar a sus familias o simplemente igual que ellos a pasar un rato de diversión con sus amigas.

O amigos…

Ahí, tras las rejas que separaban la calle de la escuela se encontraban un centenar de chicos sonrientes, algunos saludaban con la mano y otros simplemente buscaban con la miraba algún rostro familiar.

- ¿pero qué demo…?

- Que crees que las chicas aquí no son populares fuera de la escuela – explicó Sakura – son del Colegio de varones de Suna, claro que ellos no tienen un internado, pero siempre vienen hasta aquí para coquetear y conseguir citas.

El grupo se movió entre el alboroto de gente y por fin logro salir, varios chicos se les acercaban con sonrisas seductoras y flores en las manos, y antes de que Deidara explote gritando porque sintió una mano extraña en las nalgas se apresuraron a correr lo ms lejos posible de ahí.

- miren, porque no entramos a esa cafetería a desayunar, no está muy llena y pueden cambiarse en el baño sin ser notados – sugirió Temari mientras señalaba el dicho lugar.

Entraron y mientras las chicas se sentaron a ordenar algo los tres varones fueron a vestirse de forma normal para ellos.

- Me pregunto si hoy también estará Sai en la plaza – dijo con un suspiro Ino luego de unos minutos de haber ordenado mientras miraba sus uñas

- ¿Quién es Sai? – pregunto Sakura

- Nadie que te importe frentudita.

- Entonces para que lo dices en voz alta cerda.

- ¡Oigan no empiecen a pelear! – les advirtió Temari

- Creo que ahí vienen- dijo con un leve sonrojo Hinata mirando en dirección al baño

Y así era, luego de una semana de pechos falsos, depilaciones dolorosas de piernas y faldas con ventilación de más, los tres atractivos chicos volvían a sus cómodas ropas.

- Así está mejor – Deidara se sentó en una de las sillas– ya saben sin la presión – dijo señalándose el pecho.

- Oye Deidara – Sakura lo miraba curiosa – creo que olvidaste quitarte la peluca de chica

- ¡Yo no uso peluca de chica!

- oh enserio, pensé que era así, es demasiado largo y sedoso.

- Itachi también lo tiene largo

- Si pero, como que a él le queda mucho mas varonil

Luego de que evitaran otra pelea Haruno-Yamanaka (y no exactamente nos referimos a Ino) por insistencia de Ino pasaron por la plaza en busca del amado Sai.

- Rayos no está, creo que es muy temprano – la plaza se encontraba llena de lo que parecía una feria de comidas típicas de Suna pero no habían rastros de pintores.

- Comamos algo – dijo Deidara emocionado – me muero de hambre

- acabas de comer tres pasteles en la cafetería eres un cerdo.

- Igual que Ino, parece que todo está en la familia – Sakura empezó a reírse a carcajadas para luego salir corriendo perseguida por la rubia.

- Sera mejor no perderlas, no queremos que causen disturbios por ahí – dijo Temari tomando la mano de Itachi.

- Ino de por si ya es un disturbio – Deidara fue seguido de Hinata y la pareja a buscar a las chicas.

- ¿No vienes Sasori? – pregunto Itachi al ver que su amigo no se movía.

- Iré a ver a mi abuela, a decirle que nos fue bien en la escuela, así no se preocupa y no nos busca.

- Tienes razón, nos vemos al rato – y con un gesto de la mano el pelirrojo se alejo.

- Sasori sigue tan serio como siempre – dijo Temari – me sorprende como es que acepto venir.

- Yo se que en el fondo quería algo de acción en su vida.

.

.

.

- Mira teme ¡comida! – Naruto miro babeando la cantidad de puestos en la plaza y dejándose llevar por el hambre fue corriendo hasta el primer puesto.

Sasuke tenía una semana averiguando por todo Suna en donde podía estar su hermano, fue a todas y cada una de las escuelas que había en el lugar pero ninguna tenía registro de algún Itachi Uchiha. Sabía que algo raro pasaba.

- Oye Sasuke, puedes pagar esto – Sasuke observo a su amigo sentado en un puesto con un tazón enorme de ramen enfrente – sabes que no tengo dinero.

- No pienso pagar nada más de lo que tragues, ya me has hecho gastar mucho en toda la semana

- ¡oye es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de tráeme a este lugar a la fuerza y hacerme perder la primera semana de clases!

- Como si te importaran enserio las clases.

- ¡Paga mi comida! O si no... – El rubio empezó a pensar en una buena amenaza - …llamare a tu casa ¡estoy seguro que ellos no saben que estas aquí sin hacer nada!

Sasuke miro furioso al rubio, sus padres si sabían que estaba en Suna, no le costó mucho engañarlos, solo un par de noches fingiendo llorar en su habitación hasta que logro captar la atención de su madre y cuando esta se entero de lo mucho que "extrañaba" a su querido hermano, lo dejó ir hasta ahí a reunirse, pero si se enteraba que no estaba estudiando no solo Itachi estaría en problemas, sino también el.

- Será lo último, y ni se te ocurra volver a amenazare con tonterías así que también te meterías tu en problemas.

- ¿Me dirás ya porque estamos aquí? – Preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba a engullir el ramen – fu viji'ste alfo be fu hef'mano.

- Eres un asqueroso traga antes de hablar, y no te diré nada aún.

- ¿Es sobre tu hermano? Escuche que vino aquí a estudiar ¿lo vienes a ver a él?

- Preguntas mucho, si te callas te comprare otro tazón.

- ¡Trato hecho! – al parecer Naruto encontró la forma de conseguir más comida.

.

.

.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde las chicas tenían que regresar a la escuela para al día siguiente continuar con las rutinas de las clases.

- ¿Qué te parece una cerca a la pileta?

- Esa fue la primera que te hice.

- Cierto… ¡entonces una cerca a ese árbol!

El grupo suspiro con frustración, desde cerca de la una de la tarde cuando terminaron de almorzar Ino insistió en buscar al atractivo pintor de nombre Sai, el cual como todos los domingos se encontraba con el resto de sus compañeros artistas.

- Ino ya tienes suficientes dibujos para empapelar una habitación, ya vámonos que en media hora cierran las puertas de la escuela – dijo Deidara – y recuerda que tenemos que cambiarnos – le susurro por ultimo al oído de su hermana la cual luego de un puchero accedió.

- No te preocupes linda Ino, tu bello rostro estará grabado siempre en mi cabeza, hare muchas pinturas tuyas y te las daré cuando nos volvamos a ver – Sai le dio una sonrisa a Ino y luego de que esta se despidiera de él fueron hasta el mismo café donde se cambiaron en la mañana.

- Este lugar casi siempre esta vacio – Temari y las otras chicas tomaron asiento – esperemos que sea así siempre que vengamos.

Itachi y sus amigos fueron hasta el baño para empezar a cambiarse de nuevo.

- Valla en esta me dibujo casi tan bonita como soy en realidad – Ino puso todos los dibujos sobre la mesa y empezó a admirarlos.

- Si que dibuja rápido ese chico – dijo Temari tomando uno de ellos y mirándolos – no lo hace mal, mi hermano estudia en la misma escuela, claro que el está en la sección de teatro, tiene casi la misma obsesión de Sasori con las marionetas.

- ¿Tu hermano Kanguro? El que siempre espiaba a las niñas en Konoha – recordó Ino

- Kankuro – corrigió riendo la rubia – y no me sorprendería que aquí siga asiendo lo mismo, cualquier día lo veremos rondando nuestra escuela.

- Bueno, solo sé que Sai no es ese tipo de chico – Ino volvió a su ensueño

- No es la gran cosa – gruño irritada Sakura – te apuesto que le habla así a todas las chicas que se le acercan.

- Estas celosa porque dijo que eras fea.

- Eres tan….- Sakura de pronto se quedo mirando embobada en dirección a la puerta y un tono carmesí subió a sus mejillas – hermoso.

- Gracias, sabía que lo admitirías, pero soy hermosa no hermoso.

- ¡No hablo de ti! – Sakura tomo el rostro de Ino y lo volteo para que viera lo que quería – sino a él.

Dos jóvenes de masomenos la edad de Ino, Sakura y Hinata acababan de entrar al café y miraban fijamente a las chicas ahí reunidas.

- ¿Sasuke –kun? – las palabras salieron tan suaves de los labios de la Yamanaka que casi nadie pudo oírlas.

.

.

.

Luego de que luchar con Sasori que no podía colocarse bien el brasier, los chicos (ahora con aspecto de mujeres) salieron del baño, no se maquillaron mucho porque Ino dijo que ella se encargaría de eso.

- ¿Es tan necesario el maquillaje? – Deidara se movía incomodo mientras se acomodaba las ropa interior (Y no exactamente la superior) – hay chicas que ni se maquillan.

- No lo sé, Ino insiste – Itachi bostezo cansado – ¡Y deja de moverte así! Se ve mal en una mujer.

- Creo que Sakura e Ino ya están peleando – murmuro Sasori mirando en dirección a la mesa donde habían dejado a las chicas.

- Y te sorprendes – Itachi caminaba con tranquilidad hasta el grupo, y se percato que habían dos personas más, dos chicos al parecer – pero que… - Deidara dejo caer la mochila donde guardaban su ropa provocando un ruido no muy fuerte pero audible teniendo en cuenta que eran las únicas personas ahí.

Las chicas y los dos extras voltearon.

Y entonces lo vieron.

Ahí parado, mirándolos con una sonrisa triunfante estaba el pequeño Sasuke, acompañado de un rubio muy conocido por ellos, Naruto.

- Valla…- Sasuke se acerco hasta su hermano el cual recuperándose del shock inicial le grito.

- ¡maldita sea, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- Sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto – Sasuke analizo a su hermano y se percato del gran detalle - ¿¡Estas usando falda! – luego miro al resto - ¡ustedes también!

- jajajaja – el chico Uzumaki empezó a reírse sin parar – no sabía que tu hermano era de esos teme jajajaja

- ¿Quién es ese? – le pregunto en voz baja Hinata a Temari

- El hermano de Itachi – Temari sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, no le había preguntado a su novio como fue que logro llegar hasta ahí sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres, pero creyó que todo estaba bajo control. Y así parecía pero había olvidado lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su pequeño "cuñado" cuando quería derrumbar la buena imagen que tenia Itachi frente a sus padres.

- Entonces por esto me trajiste sin contarme nada – hablo Naruto luego de un largo silencio lleno de miradas de odio y preocupación – ahora capto todo, Itachi escapo de tu casa para volverse un trasvestido y tus padres no pudiendo aguantar la vergüenza de que el nombre de tu familia quede sucio y te mandaron hasta aquí para convencerlo de regresar, si…esa es la explicación más lógica.

- Cállate Naruto, estoy seguro que mis padres no saben nada de esto – Sasuke no borraba la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro – al fin te atrapé hermanito.

Itachi lo miró por un largo rato, analizando todas las soluciones posibles que se le ocurrían, pero nada lo salvaría. Tal y como dijo, lo había atrapado. Miro a Temari con su bello rostro lleno de preocupación respiro profundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- De acuerdo – abrió los ojos y miro con determinación directo a los de su hermano menor; si iba a perder esa batalla lo iba a hacer con honor y estilo – tu ganas hermanito ¡corre, ve a casa y díselo a nuestros padres! Se enojaran conmigo me castigaran, tal vez hasta me mandaran lejos o quizás me deshereden ¿Y luego qué?

- Luego mis padres se darán cuenta que nunca fuiste tan perfecto como ellos creían.

- Sasuke, tonto hermano menor, no te das cuenta que esto no lo hice por puro capricho o para retar a alguien, sabes, esto es algo mas profundo, algo que aun no podrás entender porque eres muy pequeño, pero cuando seas mayor y te enamores – miro a Temari con ternura – pero te enamores de verdad, te darás cuenta que esto que hice no fue tan estúpido como crees.

Hubo un silencio mucho más calmado que el anterior, Sasuke ya no tenía la mirada triunfal, no esperaba que su hermano se rindiera tan fácilmente, no tenia satisfacción hacerlo así.

- No me importa si por ti tengo que volver a Konoha, porque escaparía y regresaría aquí, junto a la chica que más quiero – Temari tomo la mano de su novio.

- Mira no me… ¡oye!- Sasuke dejo de hablar de pronto, Naruto lo había golpeado en el hombro con tanta fuerza que lo hizo avanzar unos pasos cerca de Sakura y Hinata que permanecían en silencio ajenas a la situación.

- ¡Hay Sasuke! No te parece que ya fue suficiente, esta es la historia más linda que jamás escuche – Naruto empezó a llorar exageradamente – hasta tu deberías conmoverte, ¡yo los apoyo! – el rubio abrazo con fuerza a la pareja – ¡Y me encargare que Sasuke no los separe- ttebayo!

- ¡Quiero verte intentándolo! – amenazo el Uchiha menor levantando un puño

- Recuerda que se cosas tuyas que otros no saben teme, no creerás que las veces que me he quedado en tu casa solo me dedicaba a comer y dormir- Naruto sonreía de forma heroica.

- Naruto eres un…

- Parece que mi hermanito oculta cosas – ahora la sonrisa triunfante la tenía Itachi

- ¡Qué! ¡Yo no! – Sasuke miro con odio a Naruto que seguía sonriendo y a Itachi que sostenía la mano de Temari – ¡De acuerdo! ¡No te acusare!

- Gracias Naruto – Temari abrazo al chico el cual se sonrojo – ya veo porque a mi hermano Gaara le caes tan bien.

- Ahora, que harán, se quedaran aquí o volverán a Konoha – pregunto Sasori sintiendo también algo de tranquilidad al saber que su dignidad seguía a salvo.

- No quiero regresar, odio ir a la escuela

- igual tenemos que buscar escuela aquí dobe!, recuerda que allá creen que estamos estudiando aquí. – le recordó el pelinegro.

- Pueden ir a la misma escuela que Gaara – les sugirió Temari – y apuesto que a mi padre no le molestara que se queden en nuestra casa, el casi no para ahí.

- ¡Si! – Naruto salto de alegría

- Supongo que está bien – Sasuke lucia algo decepcionado –tal vez así aun tengo oportunidad de atraparte haciendo algo malo – miro a Itachi con los ojos algo entornados.

- Ya veremos Sasuke-chan – le dio un leve golpecito en la frente y todos juntos salieron del local.

Al parecer todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

- Entiendo que mi hermano haga algo así, y Deidara tal vez, pero tu Sasori…

- Yo tampoco lo creo aún

Estaban ya a unos pocos pasos de la escuela, Sasuke que solo hablaba para burlarse de la falda y pechos falsos de su hermano dijo que al día siguiente iría a inscribirse en la escuela de Gaara.

- Ya hable con él, dijo que no hay problema; no lo demostraba en su voz, pero sé que estará feliz de tener amigos cerca – Temari miro a Sasuke – Sasuke, muchas gracias por todo, a pesar de que insistas en molestar a Itachi, se que en el fondo se quieren.

- Bueno mejor entramos, te iré a ver al domingo para asegurarme que no estés tramando nada – le dijo Itachi a su hermano

- No necesito una niñera

- lo sé, pero si algo te pasa mamá no me lo perdonara.

Llegaron a la puerta y luego de una larga despedida (Ino no quería despegarse de Sasuke), las "señoritas" entraban a su habitación.

- No pensé que este día iba a ser tan raro – dijo Deidara quitándose los zapatos de chica – al menos ya tenemos a tu hermanito controlado, y a la mía también.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- No te hagas la inocente pequeña bruja, Sasuke ya me dijo que tú ibas a informarlo de todo, ¡traidora!

- Igual no iba a hacer mucho recuerden que perdí mi celular, pero olvídenlo si, ya todo está arreglado, ahora Itachi puede estar tranquilo con su novia y yo con Sasuke-kun.

- Creí que querías a Sai – reprocho Sakura

- Mi corazón ama a los dos.

- ¡Claro que no cerda! Yo quiero a Sasuke y punto.

- ¿¡Qué!

- ¡Porque todas quieren con Sasuke! – pregunto Deidara desesperado – no se dan cuenta que puede llegar a ser cruel, frio y malvado. En cambio yo soy alegre, explosivo, algo extraño pero….

- ¡cállate!

Las dos chicas empezaron a pelear esta vez por a quien le pertenecía el menor de los Uchiha

- Supongo que es el encanto Uchiha – le dijo Itachi a su novia la cal soltó una leve carcajada y fue hasta su dormitorio.

Al menos las cosas iban a empezar a calmarse un poco para Itachi.

¿O no?

Aun quedaba el problema Yuri

CONTINUARA

**Ino: ¡es mio! ¡Lo conozco desde mucho antes que tu! .**

**Sakura: ¡pero por lo que se no le agradas porque te le pegas como lapa! Eres una acosadora **

**Deidara: ¬¬ siguen peleando por Sasuke. **

**Temari: asi parece **

**Deidara: ¡Porque van todas tras el!**

**Sasori: las chicas prefieren lo serio y misterioso -.-**

**Itachi: y además tiene el encanto Uchiha.**

**Deidara: espero que no le den mucho protagonismo en esta historia ¬¬**

**Sasori: escuche algo de que te iban a remplazar por el, ya sabes, como la te odia.**

**Itachi: no lo odia, solo que da la sensación de querer molestarlo**

**Deidara: he oído eso antes.**

**Temari: se dieron cuenta que Hinata casi ni hablo hoy.**

**Hinata: ….. O/O**


End file.
